Two Hearts, One Dream
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are married, and raising their five kids, this is a story of the ups and downs of life, How the couple will help their kids with everyday problems, death, broken hearts, just simple things that happen every day. A sequel to He Didn't Have To Be, Totally, A/U Leyton... with bits of Naley and Brulian... Better summary inside. NEW CHAPTER UP...
1. A Mother's Love

Well, I have now updated all my stories, So I figure I would post this one now this is my new story, it's the sequel to He Didn't Have To Be, I suggest you read my first story, if you haven't, before you start this one, you don't have to, but it would probably make more sense to you if you did...Just Saying...

Anyways, Like I said this is a sequel, so it's picking up three months after the last story ended, So let me give you guys a little 411...in case you forgot.

Lucas and Peyton have five children.

Andrew, 18 a freshman at UNC  
Anna 17, a senior at Tree Hill High  
Elizabeth 14 a freshman at Tree Hill High  
Twins Keith and Nicholas 5, starting Kindergarten

Nathan and Haley have three children

Jamie 21 a senior at Duke.  
Carly 15, a sophomore at Tree Hill High  
Megan 10, fifth grade

Brooke and Julian have four kids

Destiny 17, a senior at Tree Hill High  
Twins Avery and Aaron, 14 freshman at Tree Hill High  
Rachel 6, First Grade

Skillz and Megan, have two kids.

Lebrun 14, freshman at Tree Hill High  
Jordan 5, starting Kindergarten

Haley still teaches at the high school, Nathan has retired do to knee and back problems. They both are 40..

Brooke is still designing clothes, mostly from home, Julian is a producer/creator for a tv show called The Lost Raven, a show basic on Lucas's first book. Julian is 41 and Brooke just turned 40.

Skillz still coaches the Raven and a few little league teams, with the help of Nathan. Megan is still working with Peyton. Skillz is 40, Megan is 36

Peyton still has her label, Lucas is still writing in his spare time, he is also the writer and co creator for Julian's teen show. Lucas is 40 and Peyton is 39.

Andrew, Lucas and Peyton's son is dating Destiny, Julian and Brooke's daughter. They have been dating for a year in ten months. Destiny is also Anna's Peyton and Lucas's daughter best friend. Both girls are cheerleaders. Jamie is married to his high sweetheart Ashley, they got married their junior year of college.

I think that about sums it up, I hope I will be able to answer your questions as I write the chapters, I'm not to sure where I want this to go, so I would love some feed back. If you have any ideas, or story lines you think I should do, please feel free to tell me, I could really use the help.

Well, okay like I said this is three months later, so lets say it's sometime around the month of September.

The story is 100% Leyton, so everything will be happening around Leyton and their family, with bits of Naley's Family and Brulian's Family.

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

A popular saying is that God cannot be present everywhere and so he created mothers. The relationship between a mother and a child is very special and that is as good as truth. A mother means the world to a child, it is she who protects, nourishes, and bestows her child with love and care. It is she who sacrifices many things in life to give the best to her children. And Peyton Scott, would give up everything and anything to make her kids happy, and her kids knew this to. She loves being a mom, giving them a life she never had. Being a mom comes with good days and bad days, happy days, and sad days, And today was a sad day at least for Peyton it was.

She sat at the kitchen table reading the poem Andrew left her yesterday, before he headed off to UNC, he was starting college this week and she was pretty depressed about it.

" A Mother's love is something that no on can explain, It is made of deep devotion and of sacrifice and pain, It is endless and unselfish and enduring come what may For nothing can destroy it or take that love away . . .It is patient and forgiving when all others are forsaking, And it never fails or falters even though the heart is breaking . . .It believes beyond believing when the world around condemns, And it glows with all the beauty of the rarest, brightest gems . . .It is far beyond defining, It defies all explanation,And it still remains a secret like the mysteries of creation . . . A many splendored miracle man cannot understand And another wondrous evidence of God's tender guiding hand.

I love you mom, please don't be sad, be proud of the wonderful job you and dad did with me. I am so lucky to have you guys as my parents, I will forever be grateful. I promise to call ever night, and I will come and see you every weekend, at least till basketball season starts, but don't you worry I will be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, you know I'm a sucker for our Christmas traditions.

Love you with my whole heart  
Andrew Davis Scott "

She sighed loudly, as she laid the poem down on the table. It's not that she's not proud of him, because that's a lie she has never been more prouder, she just wasn't ready to let him go yet. She was starting to realize that life goes by way to fast.

Lucas give his wife a small smile, as he noticed her sitting at the table with the poem in her hands, She had carried it around the house all day yesterday, even called Brooke, Haley, Megan, and his mom just to read it to them, which they all cried with her. He knew that she wasn't ready to let him go off on his own yet, but he knew he had to make her realize that kids grow up, they move out, it's all apart of life. Cause he knew if he didn't get her to let go a little she was going to make herself more depressed, and everyone around her.

" Morning Baby" He said, as he walked over to her, he kissed the top of her head. " Did you sleep good?"

" No" was all she said.

" Why? " he asked as he sat down beside her, grabbing her hand, " You okay?"

" No, I'm not okay, " she said as she looked at him, " I just couldn't sleep last night I tried Lucas, I really did, but knowing Andrew wasn't in his bed just kept me up wondering if he was okay, "

" Sweetheart he is fine, he called us last night. He likes it there, he likes his roommate, he said he had a really good soft bed, so I'm pretty sure he had a good night sleep."

" I'm glad somebody did, I won't be able to sleep without him in this house, a mother is never calm down and relaxed enough to enjoy a good nights rest if her children aren't tucked safely in their beds."

" Peyton, this is not the first time Andrew wasn't sleeping under the same roof with us, we have went to sleep lots of nights without Andrew being here, Like nights he was with Haley and Nathan, Julian and Brooke, mom and Andy, or when he had spent the night at friends houses, hell, what about the six weeks of summer where he was off at basketball camp, he did that for like seven years straight."

" I know," she said, as she stood up, " but this is different."

" How?"

" Because when he was with Haley and Nathan, Julian and Brooke, your mom and Andy, I knew he was safe. Even when he spend the nights at Josh's, Dylan's and Johnny, I knew he was okay, "

" What about basketball camp Peyton? That was six weeks of him not sleeping here, hell, that was six weeks without seeing him. "

" Well, he was with Skillz Lucas, and I trust Skillz, I know he would do everything and anything to keep my son safe. But now he's..." she trailed off,

" Now he's eighteen and he's five hours aways hanging with different people, and you have no clue who he's hanging with or what he's doing everything hour." He said ,as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. " Peyton, we have to let our boy grow up, He knows that we love him. Like he said to you yesterday, He is glad that he has a strong, loving mother. He said, he would not be who he is today without your strength, love and guidance. He also said he still need you in my life. remember that?" She nodded, as she wrapped a wipe a few tears that fell. " The fact remains, however, Is that he must stand up on his own two feet. He must be able to make decisions for himself, learn from his mistakes, and at times have his heart-broken so that he can become the man we want him to be. Completing that means, he must be able to stand independent from my us. We cannot shelter him, control him or fix his problems for him ,not anymore. We can't stand in front of him anymore, we need to step aside and let him live his life."

" I know, it's just hard" She cried, as she laid her head on her husband's chest.

" I know baby" he said, as she stroked her hair.

" everything is changing Luke, I feel like our kids not need me anymore."

Lucas pulled back so he could look her in the eyes, " Peyton, they will always need us, look at me, I'm forty years old and I still need my mom." he joked.

She smiled at him, knowing how true those words were. " Life is going to fast, Andrew's in college, Anna is upstairs trying on every outfit she has, she starts her senior year today Luke, " she closed her eyes, trying to hold herself together., " Elizabeth, is starts high school today, and I'm really worried about her, "

" Me to," Lucas agreed, knowing that Elizabeth wasn't acting herself lately, He wondered if she was scared of starting high school, she didn't have close friends, she told them once she was better off alone then to have a much of fake friends.

" And our crazy, daredevils boys are starting Kindergarten. "

" Yeah, but to be honest, I'm happy about that."

Peyton cocked an eyebrow " What?"

" Look, I love our daredevil boys, but I'm looking forward to been home alone, they are not normal boys" he joked.

" Lucas, they are to normal, they just happy boys."

" Peyton those boys are more wild than any kid I've ever been around. The stuff they do and come up with, I don't remember Andrew, Anna, Elizabeth even Jamie being that wild and crazy. "

" I know, I kind of feel bad for the teachers" she admitted, " I have a feeling we are going to be getting calls from then daily" she joked, " Thank you."

" For what?"

" Making me feel a little better,"

" That's what I'm here for"

" I know, that's why I keep you around" she teased.

" Hmm, that's the only reason?" he said, as he pulled her closer.

" No, I also keep you around cause you fix my car, fix stuff that the kids break through out the house, and you are amazing cook" she teased, as he smirked at her, " Do you want to know the most important reason I keep you around?' she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" What's that?"

" The way you love me, There's nowhere else I'd rather be, but here with you, the way you make me feel every time, I feel your arms around me, every time you kiss me, and every time we make love, I only wish that you could see what i see when I look at you."

He kissed him softly, " I do, trust me, I'm the lucky one here, You're the million reasons why there's love reflecting in my eyes. You don't know how many mornings I have to pinch myself just to see if this is all a dream. Sometimes I can't believe your actually my wife, that we have five amazing kids together, that we are living this wonderful life together, and that I know that no matter what the future puts in front of us, that you will be the one I face it with. I love you so much Peyton Scott." he said, as he lean down in kissed her sweetly.

" I love you to Lucas Scott." she whispered against his lips, before kissing him a little more passionately this time. But their kiss didn't last long,

" Are you guys almost done making out in the kitchen. " Anna said, as she lean up against the door frame.

"We are now since you ruined it" Lucas said, as Peyton slap his chest playfully.

" Morning honey" Peyton said, as she looked over at her daughter, noticing she was still in her pj " Why aren't you dressed?"

" Well, I kind of need help"

" Need help"

" I want to look really good today mom, it's a big day for me"

" Yep starting your senior year, yep this is one big day." Lucas said, as he poured him a cup of coffee.

" No dad, I'm not worried about starting my senior year, I'm ready for that. " She told him as she looked at her mom. " I've never started the school year with a boyfriend, well, actually I've never had a boyfriend, I want to look good today for him." Peyton smiled, and Lucas rolled his eyes, " So I was kind of hoping you would help me find something since you have amazing taste."

Peyton's eyes widen, " I would love to help you honey." she was happy, in the happiness show in her face.

Anna clapped her hands, " Good, come on, I have a few ideas, we have to hurry." she said, as she started to run out of the kitchen.

" See our kids still need you" Lucas pointed out to her, once Anna left the room, Peyton just smiled, " Even though I don't understand what the big deal is? why she so worried about the way she looks for that...boy"

" That boy has a name Luke"

" Yeah I know, but I don't like him." he said, in a voice that make Peyton giggle. " What?"

" Brandon, is a very sweet, caring good manner, young man. I like him a lot, and so does Anna, and you need to get to know him."

" Peyt, the freaking boy spend like the whole summer with us I know him, I just don't like him."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, " Why don't you like him Lucas, give me one reason" she said, as she narrowed her eyes at him. Knowing he couldn't come on with anything.

" I don't like his..." he begin,

" See you got nothing, you know what you problem is ?"

" What is my problem? my dear sweet wife?"

" Your jealous?" she said with a huge smile.

" Jealous" he repeated, " What? Why were I be jealous ?"

Peyton give him a knowing look, she knew he was upset with Anna being in a serious relationship, she knew he felt like he was losing his little girl, " She still needs you Luke," she said, as she kissed his cheek. " Your afraid that she won't need you anymore, but she does, you will always be her dad. "

" I know" he said in a sad whispered.

" You said that I need to let Andrew grow, well, honey you need to let Anna grow "

" MOM, DAD" Elizabeth voice echo through the house, interrupting them, " You needed to get up here and fast," Peyton closed her eyes,

" Why?" Lucas yelled knowing that the boys did something.

" Nicholas, just cut Keith's hair and it looks awful." Peyton put her head in her hands. " And there is water all over the bathroom floor."

Lucas shook his head, " You go help Anna, and I'll handle the boys, " he said, as the two started to walk out the kitchen.

" Dad, Keith is going after Nicholas with the scissors now, " Elizabeth yelled from the top of the stairs.

" They love to keep us on are toes huh? " Lucas said, as he jogged up the steps.. to get the boys.

Peyton smiled, as she watched him take off, " Yep, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. " Peyton said, to herself as she walked up to Anna's room..

* * *

Well, there is the first chapter, not really feeling the ending, but I wasn't to sure how to end it. So please let me know what you think. And again, I could really use some help with story lines and stuff. Cause I have no clue where this story is heading..

Review please...


	2. A New Discover

Thanks for the lovely reviews... The drama kind of starts with this chapter, hope you like it.

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 2: Secrets

After helping Anna find something to wear, Peyton went back down stairs to start breakfast, " Morning sweetheart, " she said, when she noticed Elizabeth sitting at the table drawing.

" Morning." she said without looking up from her drawing..

Peyton, eyed what she was wearing,Black skinny jeans, black shoes, a black sweater, black hoop earrings, black fingernails, she was never one to judge someone on what they wore, but Elizabeth taste in clothes lately seem so depressing. " Honey I was about to fixes some breakfast, do you want something?"

" No I'm not hungry." She replied, as she stared at her drawing.

" Honey, you should really eat something" . Her mom said in a concern voice, she try to glance at what she was drawing, but Elizabeth put her hand over it before she could.

" I did, I had an apple, I'm fine mom, really"

Peyton watched her for a moment, knowing that she wasn't fine, " You know you can talk to me about anything, " she said, as she put her hand on her shoulder. " I'm a really good at listening, asks your dad, or aunt Brooke,"

" I know mom" She said, looking up at her.

And for the first time Peyton noticed the sadness in her daughters eyes." Are you scared about starting high school?, is that what's going on with you?"

Elizabeth shrugged, " I don't know, it's just everything just seem to be...

" Let's go Beth, I can't be late the first day of my senior year." Anna said, as she walked into the kitchen, She grabbed an apple juice from the fridge.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, " I'm coming " she said, as she looked at her sister. She really wanted to talk to her mom, but every time she tried someone interrupted her. " You look nice" she told Anna, She was wearing a black lace skirt, with a red criss-cross top, and red pumps, her hair was down and curly, she was a picture of their mom. Anna got Peyton's looks and Elizabeth wasn't to should who's looks she got. Cause in her eyes she didn't look anything like her mom or sister.

" Thanks" Anna said, as she took a sip of her juice." Now let's go Brandon and Destiny are waiting on me, " she said, as she walked back out of the kitchen. " Bye mom, bye dad, love you both." she yelled, as she walked out the door.

" Drive safe Anna Brooke Scott" Peyton yelled, but Anna was already out the door.

"She stood up, looking at her, " Bye mom" Elizabeth said, as she kissed her mom's cheek.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah"

" I can take you to school and we could talk on the way there." She told her, hoping she would take her up on her offer, she really wanted her to open up to her.

" No, it's okay, I'll ride with Anna, beside don't you have your meeting this morning?"

" Yes, but I can always cancel my meetings, my family comes first." She pulled her into a hug, " So do you want me to take you?"

She smiled at her mom, " I would love t...

" Mama" Keith yelled...interupping his sister. " Look what daddy did." the little boy yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Keith Nathan Scott, no yelling in t..." Peyton's trail off, as she looked at her son. " Oh my God," she yelled, as she kneel in front of her son.

" You like it"

" Why did daddy do this?" she asked the little boy, as she ran her hand over his shaved head.. " Your hair? it's gone, all of it."

" I know, ain't it cool" the little boy said with a huge grin.

" No, it's not, " she shook her head, " Mommy loved your blonde hair, you boys were a picture of your daddy with it."

"Peyton, I didn't have a chose" Lucas said, defending himself, as he and Nick walked into the kitchen. " Nick, cut a big chuck out, it left a big bald spot. There was never else I could do, but shave it."

She sighed, " Did you talk to Nick about what he did?"

" Yep and I took the Wii off of him for a week."

" And he took it off me to mama, in I didn't do anything." Keith said, giving his mom his puppy dog eyes.

" You chased your brother with scissors, and you know better, someone could have gotten hurt. "

" I know mama,"

She kissed the top of his head, " Let me get you some cereal," she said, as she stood up. She pours two bowls and sit them on the table, " I'm going to take a shower," she told them, she rubbed her head, as she walked to the shower.

Lucas sat down at the table with them, " So Beth you worried about today" Lucas asked his daughter, who was grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

" A little, I mean...

" I want my head shaved to daddy." Nick interrupted them. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she knew someone was going to.

" No?" Lucas told him

" Why?" Nick asked in his innocence voice

" because I said so"

" Why?"

" Nicholas?" Lucas said to him with his warning tome.

" Daddy" Nick said in the same tone, " Please" he add, with his puppy eyes.

" Why do you want it shaved?"

" Cause it cool" Nick said, as he touched his brother's head.

" Quit touching me" Keith told him, as he was trying to take a bit of his cereal

"No"

"Yes"

"No

"Yes"

"Make me" Nick said, then pushed him.

" Knock it off" Lucas yelled, as he got up from the table. " I don't know what to do with you boys." he said while pouring himself another cup of coffee. His head was starting to hurt.

" I said stop touching me" Keith yelled, then split his cereal all over Nick clean school shirt.

"Daddy" Nick yelled,

" You got to be kidding me" Lucas mumbled. " Go change your shirt, " he told Nick, " I guess losing the Wii, for one week wasn't enough for you huh?"

" Yes it was"

" Well, you just lost it for two now," Lucas told him as he started to clean up their mess. " Go get your book bag, and stay away from your brother."  
Lucas looked around the kitchen, noticing Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, he really wanted to talk to her. But it seemed like every time he try someone stop it.

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth," Carly greeted the blond girl as she walked in to the school. Carly and Elizabeth had agreed they would meet at school early so Carly could give her the tour. Since Anna was too busy, she said, they she really needed to talk to Destiny about something really important.

Carly and Elizabeth were always close cousins, Even with Carly being a year old. The two just seemed to click, but lately, even Carly had noticed over the summer that something was going on with her cousin. She seemed more distanced lately, she was always the loner type, but Carly was always able to get her to open up to her, Not now, she was building walls around herself for some reason. And Carly was determined to fine out why.

"Hey Carly," she said. "Sorry I'm late. It's like a circus at my house"

" That's everyday.." Carly laughed, " Let me guess Keith and Nick"

" Yep, Nick decided to give Keith a hair cut this morning, "

" Shut up, what did Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton do."

" Well, dad shaved Keith's head he really didn't have a chose he had a big bald spot on the top of his head, Then Keith split his cereal all over Nick so he had to change his clothes, Dad took their Wii from them for a week, so now their pretty mad."

"Wow, I'm so glad my mom didn't have twins,And Megan is ten, a very mature ten-year old. " Carly said.

" Yep, your lucky, " Elizabeth whispered, but Carly heard, " Hey do you want to come over after school today, I could use some help with something."

" Yeah, let me stop by mom's class room and I'll asks, but she should be okay with it. "

" Good"

"So this is… the hallway," Carly said lamely. Shee had just enough time to show her the lunch room, main hallway, front office, and lockers before they had to grab their stuff and head to first period.

" I'll see you at Lunch" Carly called out of the crowd

" Okay." Elizabeth said, as she walked into her first class... She sat in the back of the class praying she wouldn't be noticed. She liked it that way, she pulled out her iPod and pop in her earphones, trying to block out the sounds around her...

* * *

Later that evening Julian and Lucas sat in Lucas and Peyton's living room, going over the script for next weeks show. The twins were upstairs in their rooms suppose to be cleaning it, but Lucas knew they wasn't. He was just enjoying the fact that they were actually been good, at least he hope they were.

Anna and Destiny just left to go get some school material they need, Elizabeth and Carly were up in Elizabeth room, were they been all day.

" Hey" Nathan said, as he walked in the living room, " Working hard or hardly working?" he joked.

" Hey, we always work hard" Julian said, as he took a sip of his beer.

" Yeah I can tell"

" The beer helps us come up with new ideas and stuff" Lucas said, as he stood up. " You here for Carly?"

" Yeah, I was actually kind of shocked with Haley came home in said, she was here, I thought something happen between the two, they just stop hanging out "

" Yeah me to, but I'm hoping some of Carly cheerfulness, and positive outlook washes over on Elizabeth, cause something going on with her, Peyton and I can tell, but she won't talk to us. "

" Where is Peyton?"

" She had a meeting with a new band and their manager, that's why Julian and I are working here, I can't take those boys to the set anymore, " Lucas said, as he thought about all the damage they did last time.

" Yeah, they are something else huh" Nathan laughed.

" Hey Uncle Nate" Keith said, as he walked in the room, " Guess what we found?"

" What?"

" This" Nick said as he held it up so Nathan can see, " It's a stick or something"

Nathan's eyes, widen as he took the stick from them, " Yeah boys it's a stick alright." he looked over at Lucas who was giving him a confused look. " Where did you boys find this?" he asked as she put it behind his back.

" In the bathroom" Keith said,

" Why don't you boys go back upstairs and play your game or something I'll keep the stick."

The boys looked at their dad who was looking at Nathan, " Okay" they said, figuring it was okay to play their Wii since their uncle said so.

Nathan waited till the boys were gone, " Well, it looks like someone in this house is pregnant" he told them, holding out the pregnancy test so Lucas could see it was a positive test. " you're going to be a daddy...again" he said with a huge smile.

" No, no," Lucas said, as he told the stick from him. " Peyton's on the pill, we decided five was enough." Lucas face went pale as a ghost.

" Well if it's not Peyton's then..." Nathan stopped suddenly realizing who else it could be...

" No it can't be" Julian said, as he walked over to them.

* * *

Okay, I've decided to let this be in you guys hands, out of Peyton, Destiny, Anna, Elizabeth, and Carly, who would you prefer to be pregnant. let me know with a review..

And Please continue to share your ideas with me...Thanks for reading and liking this...


	3. Guess whos Pregnant

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 3

" It's not Anna's." Lucas said in a confident tone, his face cold as stone.

" then it's Elizabeth" Nathan said shockingly

" no!" Lucas yelled. " she fourteen, it's not hers or Anna." refusing to believe it could be any of his girls, and his mind his girls were still innocence angel, they wasn't ready for sex. He and Peyton raised their girls right.

" then it has to be Peyton." Julian said, as he put his hands in his pockets.

" no it's not Peyton's, it's not anyone in this house Julian." Lucas yelled again, angry taking ahold of him.

" what are you trying to say Luke?"Julian asked, knowing exactly what Luke was getting at. Nathan and Julian both stare at him.

" I'm saying that my girls aren't the only girls in this house right now."

Nathan shook his head. " you must be talking about Destiny, cause it sure in the hell ain't Carly. "

" it's not Destiny's either." Julian yelled. " Destiny is a virgin."

" so is Carly." Nathan yelled to..

" that's what you think." Lucas chipped in. with a sarcastic laugh

" excuse me or you saying your niece isn't a...

" no not Carly," Lucas said interrupting his brother. " Carly and Elizabeth are too young to get pregnant. I was talking about Destiny."

Julian's eyes widen, " she's a virgin Luke, so told us she was, she wouldn't lie to us."

" yeah because in this day in age teenagers don't lie to their parents about sex and stuff." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Julian glared at him, " Destiny has never lied to me or Brooke, we have an open relationship with her, she promised to be honest an...

" she slept with Andrew in my house Julian." Lucas screamed out with his hand up in the air.

" no she didn't,"

" yes she did I walked in on it. "

" dad." Anna yelled from the doorway, The three men turn their heads to see Anna and Destiny standing there. Julian looked at his daughter. " you lie to me? " he asked painfully, " You lie to your mother, "

Destiny looked down at the floor, " I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you guys." she whispered, as she started to cry. Anna wrapped her arms around her,

He was shocked more than shocked, " are you pregnant?"

Her head snapped up, " what?"

" are you pregnant?" he said in a demanding voice.

" no I'm not."

Julian shook his head, " and why should I believe you?" he asked, before pushing past the girls and leaving.

" what the hell is going on?" Anna asked her dad. Pissed that he would let something so personal out about her best friend.

" we'll, from what I heard someone found a pregnancy test, and instead of them all staying calm, acting like adults and talking to aunt Peyton first, uncle Lucas just jumped the gun. And started accuse everyone else but his family." Nathan smiled at Carly, she reminded him of a younger Haley everyday. Carly had her the conversation as she was coming down the stairs, but decided to stay out of till now. " and for the recorded uncle Lucas I'm not pregnant either, I'm still a virgin, plan on staying that way till marriage, so does Elizabeth. And I hate to burst your bubble, but young girls as young as eleven are having babies, so yes it's possible for Beth or me to get pregnant, Just thought you should know. "

Lucas didn't say anything, he just stood there completely shocked on how his fifteen year old niece, just put him and his place. Maybe, he did jump the gun, but then again he had every right. The test had to belong to someone, he looked at Anna, trying to read her motions, actions speak laugher than words.

" you ready to go." Nathan asked, still smiling at his daughter.

" yeah, " Carly said, as she walked down the stairs.

" Nathan could you drop me off at home." Destiny asked. Nathan nodded. " I think I need to go and try to smooth things over with my dad. And Lucas yes Andrew in I are sleeping together, but I'm not pregnant. I swear."

Lucas just stood there watching them leave. He looked back at Anna who was glaring at him. " I can't believe you did that to Destiny, dad that wasn't your place."

" I'm going to only asks this once and I expectan honest answer. " He said, ignoring his daughters words. "Are you sleeping with Brandon?"

" no, " she said, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Reminding him of her mother at seventeen.

Lucas stared at her harder like he was trying to read her. " I want to believe you, I do..

" you want to believe me?" she question in a disbelief voice. " I'm a virgin daddy, sex hasn't even came up with me and Brandon."

" this test just didn't come out of nowhere Anna, unless your covering for Destiny, Cause if you are I totally understand, I do I know what its like to cover for your best friend. "

" no I'm not covering for Destiny, she's not pregnant and neither am I."

" someone in this damn house is pregnant. And I want to know who!"

Anna just stormed off upstairs and slammed her door. " dad, she might dress like a slut but I believe her." Elizabeth said to him from standing on the  
steps with a towel wrapped around her hair.

He sighed as he sat down in the leather chair looking up at her, " I didn't handle that so well huh?"

" no mom would have handled it better." she teased. giving him a huge smile, something Lucas hasn't really seen in a while.

" yeah, I wish she would hurry home, "

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Peyton got home. The meeting went a little longer then she planned on. Her headache from this morning stayed with her all  
day then again being in a club with loud rock music for the last three hours didn't help things. She walked upstairs, to the twins room, smiling at the sight  
of them sleeping, the saying your only good when your sleeping was the truth for her boys. She kissed their foreheads then walked out the door. She  
went to Elizabeth room looking in seeing her sleeping to. This was her nightly routine she just couldn't come in and go straight to bed without checking on her  
kids. She walked over to Anna's room, surprised to find the door locked. She wanted to knock, but figured she was asleep so she'll wait till morning. She walked into Andrew's room, turning on a light in scanning the room, " goodnight Andrew" she whispered into the empty room. She then walked to her room, knowing  
her husband would still be awake. " hey baby" she said, as she walked in. closing the door behind her.

" hey beautiful." Lucas said, as he put down the book he was reading. " how did everything go?"

" it went good sign them a two-year deal, so it looks like I'm going to be pretty busy then next couple of months." she said in a regretful voice,

" Don't feel like your abandoning us, we are know you got your job, and we know how much you love it. I can hold the fort down."

" I know you can." she said, as she started to undress. Lucas sat there watched her. " sometime I think you only wait up for me, so you can watch me undress." she teased

" Sure do," he said proudly " and because I love you, I can't sleep if you're not somewhere in this house."

" I love you to." she said, as she got into bed. Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her sweetly. " so how was your day?"

" pretty good, did some work with Julian, got everything ready for my trip, " He told her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So how was the boys first day.?" she laughed, and she looked up at him, " What did they do?" she asked, figuring his laugh was a sign that they did something not to good again.

" we'll for once sweetheart, believe it or not or boys haven't done anything."

" really?"

" yep, the teachers said that we have the most mannered boys they have ever seen."

" you're lying?"

Lucas shook his head, " I swear they said or boys were prefect angels today, and great helpers."

" Did you point out to them who are boys were?" Lucas nodded, "wow!" she whispered, completely in shock. " we need to mark this on the calendar " she joked.

" I did." he laughed. Both still not believing it, their boys have never had someone talk about them being angels or praising them. " Oh, and I think we don't have to worry about Elizabeth anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, you know how all summer we wondered what was going on with her, since she was acting so strangely, and spending every waking minute in room, listen to that emo crap. "

" Hey, " she protested, " There is nothing wrong with a young girl sitting in her room drawing and listening to music. She reminds me of myself so much at that age."

" Me to," he whispered, " But you wasn't that bad"

" At fourteen I was like her Luke, Brooke and you are what saved me, "

" Well, I think Carly will be the one to save her," he said, as she motioned for him to go on. "You know how close the two was, then as summer came they stop talking, well, today Carly came home with her, she was here all day, I even heard laughing coming from the room, "

" Really." she said, in a happy tone. " Good, I was so worried about her, the way she has acted lately."

" Maybe, we don't have nothing to worry about, maybe it was just a summer thing. She actually smiled, a real smile at me tonight, something I haven't seen in a while." The laid there for a moment both thinking of Elizabeth. " So I was going to wait but I don;t think I can anymore." Peyton said, as she run her finger along his chest. Lucas was in his own little world, wondering how to bring up the subject of the pregnancy test the boys found. " Lucas,"

"Yeah"

" I'm pregnant" she blurted out,

Lucas closed his eyes, and sighed loudly.. " Damn I messed up" he kind of figured it was Peyton's ever Anna stromed off.

She looked at him confusedly, " Excused me" she asked in a hurtful tone

" Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I'm a little shocked that you are, I thought we decided that..

"Yes we decided five was enough but sometime things just happen, I guess," She didn't look at him, she couldn't cause deep down she really didn't want another baby, and Lucas wouldn't understand.

He kissed the top of her head, " I know, I'm happy, I love seeing you pregnant." he lifted her chin, but lucky she had her eyes closed when he kissed her, so he didn't see the worry in her eyes. " So I think there's something I should tell you."

" What?"

" Well, the boys found the pregnancy test today in the trash and I kind of...I was an ass, a big ass."

She sat up in looked down at him, " Please tell me you didn't accuse Anna, or Elizabeth,"

" Not Beth, but I did ask Anna, and we had words an...

" Thats why her door is locked?" She knew something had to happen, Anna only locks the door when Destiny's over and the boys won't leave her alone, or when she is mad at her parents.

" Yeah, I will talk to her in the morning, I have a lot apologize to do"

"What else did you do?" she asked, Lucas sat up telling her everything that happen tonight. After yelling at him for a good hour, they called it a night

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was cooking the boys breakfast, Lucas headed to Brooke's and Julian to talk to Destiny, Anna had forgiven her father quickly, which Peyton figured she would. Anna could never stay mad at her daddy..

" Whoa" Nick yelled, from his sit at the kitchen table

" What the hell " Keith yelled

Peyton turned in looked at her son, shocked at what came out of his mouth, " Keith Nathan Scott, you know..." she trailed off as she see Elizabeth standing by the table. " Oh" she swallowed hard, as she walked towards her daughter, her beautiful baby girl whose hair was once long and blond was down long and black,

" Mama can I have black hair" Nick ask

" No"

" What about me?" Keith asked

" Your dumb you don't have hair" Nick laughed as he throw a donut at his brother's head.

Elizabeth stood there staring at her mom. " What do you think mom?"

So many things was going through her head, but she was scared to asks or yell, " It's different" she whispered, still not talking her eyes off of it.

" I wanted a different look, I hope you aren't mad"

She shook her head, looking down at the outfit she was wearing, black skinny jeans again, with a black button down shirt, a black jacket, black lip stick. " No Honey, I'm not mad.."

" You think Dad will be okay with it?"

" Yeah," she lied, she knew Lucas was going to go off again... " Honey, are you okay? I mean do you want to talk to me or something, cause you know I'm here for you."

"Mom, I'm good, I swear, I just wanted a change." she kissed her mom on the cheek. Then pulled out her cell, as soon as she left the house, Peyton called Lucas, " Baby, I think we were wrong last night, something is going on with our baby girl, and it scary me Luke."

* * *

Once out of the house, " Hello" Elizabeth said,

" Hey pretty girl, did you dye your hair?"

" yeah, I did, I dye it black just like you wanted, I even took a picture, I'll send it to you."

" Good, now I can't wait to see the other pictures you promise me"

She frown, " Ross, I don't know if I'm going to do that" she told him, still not comfort with what he wanted her to do.

"Well, then you don't love me, if you can't send me this one little thing, than I'm going to have to find someone else who will and believe me lots of girls would love to be in your shoes."

She closed her eyes, "No I'll do it, I love you, I'll send them tonight, I promise."

"Good, I can wait, Love you pretty girl have a good day at school."

" Who was you talking to?" Anna asked, as she came out the door,

"Carly," she told her, as they walked down the steps, She knew her family, specially her parents would freak if they found out she was talking to a guy she meet online a few weeks ago... considering she is only fourteen and he's twenty-nine...They would never understand their connection or the love they had for each other, Ross told her so, and Ross was never wrong about anything.


	4. Two Weeks Later

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 4 Two Weeks Later..

Peyton was fixing dinner with Lucas walked into the kitchen. " Your boys are going to break one of the neighbors windows you need to go talk to them." he joked..

"Why me?" She asked, as she turned to face her husband.

" There your boys." he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Why are they my boys?" she asked crossing her arms over herself.

" There your boys when they are breaking windows." he told her, as he stopped in front of her. Giving her that playful smile, she loves so much.

" When are they your boys?' she questioned, As she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" When they sign with the Lakers or the Bobcats." he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" You know baby, they might not play basketball when they get older."

" There Scott's Peyton, they will play basketball." He said, in a serious tone. That made Peyton smiled widely. she didn't reply back. she just kissed him sweetly...

" Did you have a good day?" she asked, as they held each other.

" It's always a good day when I get to come home to you." he said, kissing her again.. "So you didn't call me today, or answer by calls. What did the doctors say."

" I'm sorry, I was busy, I forgot to charge my phone. And the doctor just confirmed what I told you two weeks ago." she said, as she pulled away. from him. Not really wanting to have this conversation.

" So we're having a baby, how far along are you?" he asked, putting his hand on her stomach, giving her a big grin. Yeah five kids were a handful, but he knew that as long as they had each other, they would be fine.

" Ten weeks," she said, as she turned away. and started to cut up the carrots..hoping he would drop the subject.

Lucas watched her for a moment, before asking.." Peyton your happy about the baby right." he asked, lately he knew something was bothering her, and it killed him that she wasn't talking to him.

"Yeah." she said, in a low voice, not looking at him.

He leaned up against the stove, " it doesn't seem like it..."

She rolled her eyes, " Luke, I'm very happy about the baby.. okay.." she yelled, locking eyes with him.

" Your pregnant?" Elizabeth voice broke their eye contact..

They both looked over at her, Peyton just looked at her, she really didn't want to tell the kids, hell, she really didn't want to tell anyone. But she knew Lucas would.

Lucas waited for Peyton to answer her, then after a few seconds, he realized she wasn't going to. " Yeah, sweetheart we are..." he told her happily.

" Wow!" Elizabeth said, as she walked over to them, " So another baby,,, I figured you guys would give up after have the evil twins" she joked about her brothers.

" Your brothers are not evil" Peyton said, as she noticed the clothes her daughter was wearing.." I like you outfit" she said, in a happy voice, she was actually wearing bright colors, something other than black...

"You do?"

" I do,"

" You look beautiful" Lucas said, even thou he wasn't to happy about her choice of hair color, he was happy that she seemed to be slowly coming out of her emo stage. Or whatever it is that she was or is going through.

" Look, can I stay with Carly tonight?" she asked nervously..

Peyton's eyes widen, she was shocked, she hasn't stay with Carly in months. " yeah, if uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are okay with it. " Peyton said,

" We asked aunt Haley today at school, she's fine with it.."

" Do you want me or dad to drive you over,"

"No, Anna is dropping me off on her way to Destiny's" she told them, as she turned around hoping to get out of the room, before they questioned her more. She hated lying to her mom.

"Well, have fun baby." Peyton said, as Elizabeth rounded the corner. " Elizabeth, " she yelled,

"Yeah" she said, as she peeked in the kitchen.

"Could you not tell your sister about the baby?" Peyton asked her Elizabeth give her an odd look. " I want to be the one to tell everyone." she said, noticing te look she was giving her.

"Sure.I understand." she said with a smile.

"Thanks baby." Peyton waited till she heard her going up the stairs. " Maybe,, it was just a stage like you said." she said, quickly hoping to stop his questioning.

Lucas nodded, he knew she was trying to avoiding his questions about what she just asked their daughter. " Yeah she has acted different the past two weeks, she seems to be coming out of the dark place she was in for so long."

Peyton smiled, " Hey, maybe its a boy." she said, turning towards her husband.

"Oh no.." He said, as he shook his head.." She is not dating Peyton, she is only fourteen, she doesn't need to be out with these lame boys who only want one thing from her.. She is going to stay single."

Peyton laughed, at his childish attitude.." Lucas, she is growing up and we...

" No," he said, cutting her off, " I'm standing my ground here Peyton, she is to young to date, I didn't get a say with Anna, but my voice will be heard with Elizabeth." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for his wife to snap him off, saying it was sexism, they way he treats his daughters, all because he never had a problem with Andrew dating.

" Whatever you say Luke," she laughed, at his surprise face, she knew he was waiting on her to yell at him, they have had this chat to many times over Anna, she knew it was coming for Elizabeth one day..." Go play ball with your boys," she said, giving him a quick peck..

" Yeah, " he said, agreeing with her. "You sure you don't need any help?" he asked,

"No baby, I got this." She said, as he pulled her to him." Go have fun with the boys now, then later tonight you see what I'm rocking under these jeans."

He step back, checking her out for a moment, " Really?" he smirked at her. "I can't believe we actually have the whole house to ourselves tonight."

"I know, I can't wait." she told him, as she thought about the last time they actually had the place to themselves. It was before the twins was born, the boys were going to Skillz for the weekend, Anna was going to Destiny, and now Elizabeth was going to Carly's. "Go check on our boys their very quiet and I don't like it."

" Okay" he laughed knowing what she was thinking, it is never a good sign with the boys were quite. " Love you." he said, before placing a simple kiss to her forehead.

"Love you to." she whispered, she watched him walk out the back door. Knowing she is going to have to make the most out of tonight, because what she needs to talk to him about he wasn't going to like it. Well, if she even tells him, she wasn't to sure on that part yet.

* * *

.After dinner, the girls headed out and Peyton packed the boys bag so they could go to Skillz for the weekend. " I can't believe Skillz and Megan think they can handle our rugrats plus their own, for a whole weekend." Lucas said, as she came downstairs with the boys stuff.

" Hey, I warned him, and I even told Megan she better buy a whole much of aspirin " She told him, as she went to get their jackets, the doorbell rung. " Nicholas, Keith, Uncle Skillz is here."

"We come mama.." Keith yelled...

Lucas open the door, " Did you hit your head?" he asked, his old friend,

Skillz gave him a confused look, "What?" he asked, as he walked in the house shutting the door behind him.

" How the hell do you think your going to handle, three five-year old hyperactived boys?"

" Lucas, leave him alone." Peyton said, as she help the boys put on their jackets.

"What? I was just wondering."

"first off Luke, Lebrun stay outside shooting hoops all night, so we hardly know he is even home."Skillz laughed, thinking about his oldest who reminded him of himself at that age. "And Jordan wanted to have a night party for his bday, and he loves playing with you boys, so I figure what the hell, it can't be that bad.." he shrugged, then looked at Peyton. "Can it?"

Peyton smiled, " Everything will be fine, because they " she said, as she looked at her boys, " Promise mama that they were gong to be on their best behavior, right.."

" Yes mama, we will be good for uncle Skillz.." Nicholas said, as he grabbed his bag.."Lets go" he said, as he started to run to the door.

"Wait!" Peyton yelled, "Don't mama get a hug?" she asked in a sad voice..

"We fogot...love you" Nicholas said, as he hugged her.

" Be good please.." she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Go tell daddy bye."

"Bye mama, I love you more than Nick does"Keith said, as he throw his arms around Peyton's neck.

"No!" Nicholas yelled. " I love her more, you don't love much as I do."

"Yes I do, I love her this much.." Keith said, opening his arms as wide as he could..

" So...I..love

" Alright stop" Lucas told them, as he picked Nicholas up. " We all love mama," he said, giving Peyton a wink. " Now be good, have fun, and I love you both the same." he told them, " And you both love me the same amount." he knew if he didn't say anything, they would just get into another disagreement.

"Have fun man." Lucas told Skillz, as the boys ran out to the car...

" We will, we always do thank you." Skillz said, as he walked out the door..

" I give it three hours," Lucas said, as he walked out on the porch with him.

"Whatever man," he laughed. " Um..Hows Peyton?" he asked, as soon as they were out of sight from her.

"What do you mean?"

Skillz made sure the boys were in the car, before continuing " Megan said, she saw her at the doctors today, and Peyton wasn't acting herself,. We were just wondering if everything was okay?"

Lucas looked at him for a moment, " Yeah, everything is fine, it was just a yearly check up." he lied, not sure what to say apparently Peyton hasn't said nothing to anyone which was really odd.

"Okay, that's good.." he said, as they walked down the steps, "Well let the headache began." He joked, as he got in the car. Lucas just laughed, before he started to walk away.

"Wait.." Nicholas yelled, as Skillz started the car. "Daddy" he yelled from the window.

Lucas turned around, "Whats wrong?"

"Could you get my basketball?"

"Doesn't Jordan and Lebrun, have basketballs?" Lucas asked, knowing they did.

Nicholas rolled his eyes, " yeah, but I like my ball better, please...I love you.." he said, giving Lucas his sad puppy eyes.

Lucas sighed, he swears they get that from their mother. " Where's it at? your room?"

"No, its in mama's car the back seat I think..."

Lucas walked up the driveway to his wife's car, he opened the door, and climbed over the drive seat in reached for the ball, as he was climbing back out something caught his eye. He reached for the blue folder , and opened it up, studied them for a minute.

"Daddy!" Nicholas exclain.."Hurry up...

Lucas laid the folder on top of the car, then walked the ball down to Skillz car, " Here you go, you boys have fun." he said as he waved out them. He waited till they were out of the driveway, before walking back to Peyton's car and grabbing the folder, he slammed the car door and head inside. He knew his romantic night with his wife was about to be ruin.


	5. No Going Back

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 5 No Going Back

Peyton turned on the dishwasher, then headed up stairs. She made sure all the kids turn out their lights in stuff, before heading to her room. As she walked in her room the phone rung. " hello." she said as she sat down on the side of the bed.

" hey mom." Andrews charming voice said, through the phone.

" hey baby.." Peyton said excitedly. " how are you? Are you eating good? Are you making friends? Are you okay? Do you need money?"

Andrew laughed, loving her mothering worry " mom... I'm fine.. I'm eating great, yes I've made a few friends, and no believe it or not I don't need money.." He joked, causing a girl to bust out laughing.

Peyton's eye brow raised at the sound of a girl laughing in the background. " who are you with?" she asked curiously

" Kelly.," he said, as if it was no big deal.

" Kelly? Who's Kelly?"

" Kelly, my new friend, we have a few classes together and she plays basketball for the girl's team." he said, a little happier tone then Peyton liked.

" a friend. " Peyton repeated. " A girl who plays basketball to..."

" yeah... Look I just called to check in, makes sure everything is good with you guys and stuff. "

Peyton didn't like the idea that he changed the subject. " we're good. "

" that's great., well, we are heading out to a movie or something I'll call you later.. I love you..," He said, quickly, like he knew his mom was about to questioned him more on the girl in his room.

" love you ." she said, sadly. " Andrew, how are you and ..." she started but he hung up. " Destiny." she whispered to herself.. She had a gut feeling that Destiny was headed towards her first heartbreak, she just didn't think her son would be the cause.

As she sat on her bed looking at the phone, the slamming of the front door knocked her to her feet. " what the hell." she said, as she tossed the phone onto the bed.

As she made her way downstairs " Peyton!" Lucas yelled, She jumped at the sound of his voice he was angry, she could tell.

" seriously what is wrong with you?"she asked as she stepped off the last step. " slamming doors, and yelling, what's the..." she quit talking when she looked over at him.

Lucas stood in the middle of their living room. A hurt but angry expression on his face. His eyes where cold as stone. " what is this?" he said, as he held up the blue folder. Peyton opened her mouth then closed it. She swallowed hard trying to think of something anything to say. " well?" he said, still glaring at her. She just looked at him like she was scared to speak or move. " are you going to answer me or just stand there?" She still didn't speak, she just looked down at the floor. " fine, I don't need you to answer me, I can read, I just didn't want to believe what I was reading"

" it's not wha.. "

"it's not what?" he interrupted her, " it's not what it looks like, you picked up the wrong folder? I'm misunderstanding what im reading?" he yelled throwing the folder on the floor. " please explain it to me then."

" I was going to talk to you." she said quietly looking down at the floor

" you were going to talk to me." he said in a disbelief voice. " talk then."

She closed her eyes trying to control her tears, she knew he was going to reacted this way, she just didn't think he was going to find out now, she figured she would have time to come up with a plan.

" I'm waiting "

" I've just been doing so thinking. and..,

" you decided to kill our baby." he said in a cold voice interrupted her.

" Lucas don't say that."

" why not that's what you're doing.. abortion Peyton seriously?" he shakes his head as he walks over to the mantel

" I wasn't even sure if I was even going to through with it." she cried. " I was thinking things through."

" and I didn't once cross your mind?"

" course you did."

" really? Then why didn't you come to me, tell me you didn't want this baby, so we could have talked things over ."

" I wanted to, but I didn't think you would understand " She tried to explain.

" yeah your right... I don't understand, how you think it's alright to kill our baby." he yelled, as slammed his fist against the wall. Making her jump a little.

" I don't think it's alright, you know how I feel about aborting."

" I thought I did. But apparently I don't know you like I thought I did." He said bitterly...looking at the pictures on their mantel. Pictures of them, with the kids.

Peyton run her fingers through her hair, sighing loudly.. " Luke I know your upset, and hurt...

"Upset, hurt, pissed, angry, " He snapped, " There's a lot that I am feeling right now, but you want to know what I'm really feeling..." He asked, still looking at pictures of the mantel. " disappointment." he said, as he looks at the picture of Himself and Peyton and the hospital the day after the twins were born.

"disappointment?" She questioned, as she stared at the back of his head..

" I'm disappointed in you.." He said, in a hurt voice, " I never even thought there would be a day when I would feel that way about you, It's like I don't even know who I married, cause you sure are not the girl I fell in love with all those years ago.. That girl would have never giving aborting a thought."

She took a few steps back, slowly sitting down on the steps, tears running down her face, He's disappointed in her, he has never said that to her. She put her head in her hands, " I'm sorry.." she whispered.

Lucas just shook his head, " Sorry..." he repeated..." Your sorry that you made an appointment to kill our baby...Me to.." he continued to look at the pictures, he heard her crying and wanted nothing more to comforted her, but his anger wouldn't let him. " Did you want our other kids?" he asked, staring at the picture of all seven of them, taking last year. " Did an aborting ever cross your mind then?"

Peyton's head snapped up," Yes, I wanted our kids, I love all five of our kids Lucas...I can't believe you would ask me that?"

He closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself, he knew she loved and wanted all there kids, she was over the moon happy with every pregnancy, expect Andrews, but that was a different time and whole other subject. " What do you think was going to happen, we were be all loving this weekend, then come sunday night, you were tell me your plans and I would be just fine with it."

"No jackass" she yelled, clearly getting pissed off a little to." I didn't know what I was going to say, I was going to talk to you, and I knew you would be pissed and I knew we would get into this huge argument, and like always you would yell at me, without letting me fully explain myself, or listen to my reasons."

" Explain, what's there to explain..you don't want our baby, my opinion doesn't count, you're going to do what you want to do.. Like always, "

She looked up at the ceiling, " Your opinion doesn't count?" she said, in a pissed off voice, she stood up." everything I have every done, or considered doing was for you or about you, I never make a decision without talking things over with you."

" You clearly didn't think I had a say and this matter."

" I give up..." She said, throwing her hands in the air.." I can't keep arguing with you on this, not when your that mad, you need to calm down."

"Calm down." He yelled, finally turning to look at her. " You want to kill our baby, and you expect me to just calm down, let things go... I'm sorry Peyton but that's not happening..."

" Lucas... I'm sorry..." she cried, " And I know your going to hate me, and I can't blame you, I hate myself.. but I don't want this baby..."

He stares at her for a moment. not really knowing what to say, she finally said the words he was waiting on her to say. Deep down since she told him about being pregnant, he knew she didn't want the baby, she was acting strange. the last four pregnancy she was so happy and excited, full of hope and joy. ready to tell the world of their wonderful news, this one she was quite, she didn't tell Brooke, or Haley, she didn't really talk to him about it like she did the others...

" Hey, P. Scott.." Brooke said, as she walked in their back door.."Where you at?" she yelled, as she walked into the living room,." Anna forgot her..." she stopped noticing the tears rolling down her best friends face, she looked over at Lucas who was all red in the face, staring at Peyton like she just punched him in the stomach.." Is everything okay?"

Peyton looked down at the floor, hoping Brooke would just leave, she didn't need Lucas to tell Brooke what she wanted to do, Cause Brooke would be on Lucas's side. And she was strong enough to battle both of them. So was tried, and she just wanted to go to sleep, forget this whole night.

"No everything is not okay.." Lucas said, as he looked over at Brooke, " Peyton's pregnant...' he told her, as he looked back over at his wife, who was glaring at him.

Brooke's eyes widen.. 'Oh My God...that's ...

"Great, awesome, remarkable, amazing...' Lucas said, cutting her off. " You know those are just a few things people say when they hear good wonderful news...because babies are a blessing. " he walked over to the coat rack.. " Expected Peyton doesn't think it's wonderful news, are that we are being blessed."

"What?" Brooke asked totally confused. she looks over at Peyton whose head was down." What is he talking about?"

" After Monday she won't be pregnant anymore.."

"Excuse me.."

" Tell her Peyton" he said, putting his jacket on." Tell your best friend, how you decided on your own, without talking things over with your husband, that you're going to kill our unborn child."

"What the hell?" Brooke yelled in a shocked tone.." Peyton what is he talking about?"

" She made an appointment for Monday eleven in the morning, to kill our baby... " He walked over to the door, " You talk to her, I can't... " he shook his head.. " I can't even look at her." was the last thing he said, before going out the door slamming it behind him..

Peyton fell to her knees crying, " Peyt, talk to me..." Brooke said, as she kneel beside her, wrapping her arms around her.. Clearly confused about what she walked in on.

* * *

Lucas got in his car, punched the steeling wheel, "dammit." he yelled, as the tears he was keeping at bay, finally rolled down his face. Shockness still in his veins, " Abortion ." he said, to himself, still not believe it. Peyton loved being a mom, their kids were her everything, he just couldn't understand why she would feel like this now, deep down he knows he should go back in there, and try to talk to her, and listen to her. Maybe, just maybe she's scared, and he could talk her out of it. He shook his head, he knew if he went back in there , things would be said, worst then what was already said, it was best if he just stayed away, He pulled out his phone, and text Brooke, " I can't be in that house with her tonight, I need to do some thinking, I'm going to stay at a hotel, please stay with her, I need to know that she's in good hands."

He sat there for a moment waiting on Brooke to reply, he didn't want Peyton to be alone. " I will, when are you coming back?" she wrote..

" I don't know...I need time." he text back, before turning his phone off. He knew Peyton would start calling him when it got late and he wasn't home. He didn't want to talk to her, he couldn't talk to her. She's hurt him, more than she has ever done. If she actually go's thrpugh with it, he's pretty sure things between them would never be the same..


	6. The Dream Is Over

**Hey Girls, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, and the support. Now I know a lot of you weren't to happy with the last chapter, please remember that I do have a reason for Peyton to even consider an abortion. I'm 100% against abortion, and I know that Peyton would never do something that horrible. but there is a reason I went this way, please stay with me. I hope the next chapter will explain why she was thinking about it, and you guys could understand... And Please remember leyton lovers, that I'm all about happy leaving, but every story needs some drama, and I know a lot of you aren't going to be to happy with me with this chapter, but I promise things will get better for leyton..**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 6

Monday morning rolled around fast, Peyton was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the kids. Lucas and she haven't talked since he walked out on her Friday night. He stay at a hotel till Sunday afternoon, only returning home, before the kids did. He didn't want the kids to know they were fighting. He didn't sleep in their bed, he slept in Andrew's room. He waited till the kids were asleep last night, then went into Andrews room, he set his alarm to go off before the kids would wake up so he could be up already and no one would notice will he slept, expect his wife...

"Morning mom." Anna said, as she walked into the kitchen.

" Morning baby." Peyton said, as she continuing chopping fruit up to put over the pancakes.

" You okay?" Anna asked, noticing her mom, didn't turn around to look at her.

" Yeah, just a little tried this morning" she told her which was true she hasn't slept all weekend. She did nothing but cry, Brooke try to help her, But even Brooke couldn't understand why she didn't want to have another baby. She felt like she had no one to talk to, everyone would just take Lucas's side. Not once understanding that having a baby isn't a blessing for her, even though she wanted someone to talk her through it.

" Mama, Nicholas took my shoe in threw it out the window." Keith said, as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the apple slices she cut up..

"Why did he do that?" She asked knowing that their was a reason behind what he did.

Keith took a bite of the apple, give her an innocence look..." I might have thrown his shirt out the window, " he said, in a low voice, knowing she was going to yell at him.

"Keith." she yelled, turning around to face him. " Go get his shirt, and your shoe now.."

" but...

" Don't but me... go get it now." she yelled, pointing to the back door.. Giving him her I'm not kidding look...

" That's not fair." he pouted as he walked out the back door...

A few moments later, Lucas walked into the kitchen, he looked over at his wife, who had her back to him. He wanted nothing more than to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless, it's been two days since he's kissed her, he hasn't went that long since he got her back in his life. But he was still mad, and hurt, he wasn't ready to forgive her, or listen to her try to explain anything, not yet. He took a deep breath, " Morning..." he said, as he walked over to the coffee pot.

" Morning Dad." Anna said, as she sat at the table, her mom didn't say anything, she just continued doing what she was doing, which didn't go unnoticed by Anna, " I don't think mom, is feeling good.." she said, to her dad, expecting him, to asks her mom whats wrong or, to kiss her, cause Peyton once took her that her dad's kisses heal her..

Lucas looked at Peyton, noticing how pale she looked, but he didn't say anything... " So your History test is today right?" he asked, Anna, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Anna raised her eye brow, confused that he just ignored what she said, she glance over at her mom, who she caught, wiping her eyes, and she knew her mom was crying... " Yeah, " she said, as she watched her mom.

Lucas nodded, as he walked to the table, at the same time Keith walked in the back door slamming it..

"Hey..." Lucas yelled, " We don't slam doors.."

"Sorry..."

"Why you so mad?" Lucas asked, as he picked up the paper in sat down at the table.

" Mama, made me go outside in get my shoe, that Nicholas threw out the window, it's not fair.. When I didn't do it.."

Lucas knew there was more to the story, " Why did he do that?"

" Cause he's mean.." He said, as if that was the most obvious reason.

" Keith go get ready for school, and tell your brother to get down here, before his pancakes get cold." Peyton said, interrupting his talk with his father..

"Fine..." he growled. as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Lucas took a sip of his coffee, taking another look at his wife, he noticed she looked run down, and she was rubbing her head. He wanted to, kiss away her headache, but he couldn't. Today was the day, she was going to kill their baby. He wanted to talk to her, asks if she changed her mind. But he couldn't...get himself to even do that.

" Morning everyone." Elizabeth said, walking into the room.. " Mom you okay?" she asked, also noticing her mom's paleness.

Peyton looked over at her, " Not really, could you finish this for me, I need to get dress, before aunt Brooke gets here" she asked her. Not once looking at Lucas, she was hurt with the way he was treating her, even thou she knows he has a right, but still she needed him more than she has ever needed him, and he was distancing himself from her... It wasn't fair to her., that he wouldn't talk to her like two reasonable adults should.

" Yeah," Elizabeth said, as she took over cutting up the fruit. and flipping the pancakes. She looked over at her father, wondering why she didn't just asks him..

Lucas sat there watched as Peyton walk out of the room, " Something is wrong with mom?" Anna said, to her dad, wanting to see if he ignores the subject again.

" She's fine.." he said, as he pretended to read the paper, while his mind wondered if she was having second thoughts, or it there was something more serious going on..

" She probably has morning sickness." Elizabeth said, Lucas closed his eyes, he totally forgot that she knew Peyton was pregnant,

Anna's eyes widen... " She's pregnant?" she asked in a shocked tone.. starring at her dad

Lucas put the paper down, " We aren't sure yet." he said, giving Elizabeth a glare.. Which just confused her, " But we are pretty sure she isn't." he said, as he stood up. He figured lying to them was his best way out of the unwanted conversation. " I need to get the boys to school.."

Anna and Elizabeth watched him, walk out the kitchen, "Something is going on with them" Anna said,

" Yeah, I kind of picked up on it last night." she sad, as she turned the stove off.. " If you noticed, they didn't talk last night, they didn't stay in the same room that long with each other, and mom looked like she spent the day crying.

Anna though about last night, putting together what her sister was saying, " What could have happen? I mean we've seen them fight, and have words but they never went to bed mad at each other, that's one of their rules, never go to bed angry.."

" I know...I think it's something to do with mom and the baby..."

" Wait he said, she didn't know..."

"Yes, but Friday night dad told me she was, and now his story changed something doesn't add up to me."

"Come with me." Anna said, as she walked out of the kitchen, they walked upstairs, Lucas was in the hall way, yelling at the boys,

" Come boys, you're going to be late, and make daddy late."

" Hold on a second daddy." Keith said, as he bend down to tie his shoe...

" I'm ready, just got to give mama a kiss." Nicholas said, as he walked over to his parents room, " Mama can I come in..."

" Yeah.." she said,

Lucas watched as Nicholas walked into their room, " Keith go give your mom a kiss."

"No..."

" Excuse me?

" I'm mad at her..." he said, as he picked up his book bag...

" It doesn't matter if your mad at her, she is your mom, go give her a kiss.."

Keith sighed loudly, " fine..." he walked over to the room, and disappeared inside...

Anna and Elizabeth just stood there, watching, "Mama, is sick.." Nicholas said, as he walked over to Lucas, " She is throwing up..."

Lucas looked down at him, " She will be fine, your mama is a big girl, Keith let's go..." he yelled, as he walked down the stairs.

"Daddy you didn't kiss mama goodbye.." Nicholas said.

" Daddy's late.." was all he said, as the continued to walk down the stairs.

" Yeah it's something really big.."Anna said, as she walked into her parents room, to check on her mom..She found her mom, in the bathroom, washing her face, "Mom, you okay?"

Peyton looked over at the doorway to see her two caring daughters looking at her concern written on their face. " Yeah, I think I caught a stomach virus, or something, I think I just need to lay down, you girls need to get to school..."

" We could stay home and take care of you?" Anna said, as she walked over to her mom,

" That sounds wonderful honey, but you got important test today, and I will probably spend the day sleeping..." She told her, as she hugged her tightly, loving that her daughters were being so worried, " I will be fine, besides aunt Brooke will be here any moment, and she will take good care of me she always does."

" Okay.." Anna said, in a disappointed tone. " I love you mama, I'll call you or text you between class to check up on you.."

Peyton smiled, " Okay, I love you to, Good luck on your test today."

"Thanks mama.." Anna said, as they shared another hug, " Bye..."

Peyton nodded, as Anna walked out of the room, " You need to get going to Beth," she said to her other daughter,

" I'm going, I'm just worried.."

" Baby, I'm fine...sweetheart..." Peyton assured her, as she give her a hug, " No little stomach virus is going to hold me down.. " she try to joke, but Beth wasn't smiling...

" Mom, Friday night dad said you was pregnant, and now he is saying you're not sure if your pregnant, I don't get it.."

Peyton's eyes widen, her mouth open, then closed, as she remember Lucas telling her that the other night, " I took a test, so the test said I was, but haven't went to the doctor yet, that's probably what you dad meant..." she said, hoping she brought it.. She couldn't believe Lucas lied to her, but then, she didn't blame him.

"Oh..."

"Beth, if you need a ride, you need to come on now."Anna yelled up the stair,

Peyton was happy that Anna interrupted their talk. " Yeah you should get going... I'll see you after school.."

Elizabeth watched her for a moment, knowing that something was bothering her, and wanting to asks why she and her dad were acting the way they were, but decided against it, for now.." Okay, Love you mom, " she as she kissed her cheek, " I was kind of hoping you were pregnant.."

" You were?" she said, in a shocked tone..

" Yeah, I'm older now and I would love to help out with the baby or babies.." She teased, knowing that her mom was scared and shocked when she found out last time she was carrying twins.. "Anna and I would love to help and babysit for you, I always wanted a big family, I miss the sounds, and the new baby smell.. "

Peyton smiled " Me to..."

"Bye, " She said, giving her mom a smile then heading to the door, " Oh mom, I won't be home till, seven.."

"Why?"

" I have a... project due this week and my partner wants to start it today." she said, as she try not to look away or bit her lip, she knew when she did that her parents knew she was lying... And she couldn't tell her where she was actually going..

" Okay, well, be careful, and call me if you need a ride or something.."

" I will, thanks..."

Peyton sat down on the bed, once she heard the door shut, she sighed..." Lord, what should I do?" she asked, as she looked up at the ceiling...

* * *

" Okay, we are going to start from the second scene." Julian said, as he walked over to the two actors, " Joey, I need you to get to make up, and Mike you need to be a little more emotionally with this scene, "

"Um, I'll try." Mike said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what Julian wanted from him.

"Look, think of the saddest thing you ever been through, something that really deep and personal to you, and go with that.." Julian said, trying to help him. " Like, um..." he looked at Lucas, " What do you think man?" he asked, but Lucas didn't answer.

He walked over to Lucas, who was sitting by the playback video, starring into space... " Hey, you okay..." he asked, as he touched his shoulder

" Roll camera.." Lucas yelled, totally not having a clue what was going on... He looked around, " What?"

" We have been filming for a while man.." Julian said, " How about you and I take a little breather," Lucas nodded, he knew he needed to get his head together, all morning he kept starring at the clock, watching it slowly, go by, he was counting down till eleven a.m, he knew that's when Peyton's appointment time was.

" It's noon.." he said, as they step outside the building.. He knew if Brooke knew about what was going on so did Julian..

" Yeah, I know, I text Brooke, but she didn't reply yet.. Lucas do you really think she would go through with it.."

Lucas shrugged, " The Peyton I use to know wouldn't, but then again, she would have never made appointment without talking to me, either, I feel like I don't know her anymore..."

" Did you even asks why?"

" Yeah, I did, and she didn't even really give me a..." He stopped talking as if something dawn on him, " Well, honestly man, I didn't really let her talk, or really explain to me, what even made her think of it..."

" Look man, I'm against what she wants to do,and so is Brooke, it's all I heard all weekend.. but man, you need to talk to her, avoiding her isn't helping things, especially when you daughter thinks you guys are heading for divorce court..

"What the hell you talking about?"

" Destiny called me early wanting to know if things between you and Peyton was okay, Anna came to school all upset, because you guys aren't talking and her mom is falling apart and you don't care, so she believes you guys are divorcing and just haven't had the heart to tell them yet.."

Lucas closed his eyes, thinking back to this morning and how concern the girls were about their mom, " I need to talk to them.."

" I think you need to go home in talk to your wife first.."

Lucas knew he was right, but he just wasn't ready yet, " I can't I want to, but...

" Lucas, I get that you pissed, and you have a right to be, but not talking to her, and pretending that everything between you guys is okay, is very childish if you asks me, I know that you guys have had disagreements in the past, but you never walked out on her, or went this long without talking to her, angry or not, so can you just stop in think for a moment, If Anna is so worried about your future with her mom, what do you think is going through your wife's mind right now.. She's probably thinking the same thing.."

Lucas shook his head, getting ready to protest him, He knows Peyton knows he loves her and no matter what she says, or does he would never want to divorce her. But then he realized that their was a small change that Julian could be right... " Fine I'll talk to Peyton tonight.."

" No, go now, wait for her, Brooke and I will watch the kids, you two need to get everything out in the open, no more putting it off.."

"Thanks man," He said, as he fist bumped him,

* * *

Peyton was sitting on her couch with her head in her hands, " Here you go sweetie," Brooke said, as she handed her a cup of tea...

"Thanks Brooke.."

Brooke sat down beside her, giving her best friend a sad look.. " You need to talk to Lucas."

" Brooke, he isn't talking to me, he is acting like I'm not even here, " Peyton said, as she sighed, knowing her best thing to do was to give Lucas his space.

" He's upset, but he deserves to know what is going on Peyton, he is your husband.."Brooke try to reason with her, she knew what Peyton wanted to do, but was hoping to change her mind, for the kids sake at least.

Peyton shook her head, " Brooke, you don't think I know that? I want to talk to him, I wanted him to sit and listen to me, cause I know he would try to understand, and maybe he could have talked me down for my sadness I was feeling..."

Brooke wrapped her arm around her, " I wish you would have called me, I would have come to you, I hate that you feel like your world is falling apart in you have no one, and i hate that you have to go through all this... But Peyton Lucas needs to know the truth, "

" Truth about what?"

The girls turned around to see Lucas, who must have come in the backdoor standing in the doorway, And for the first time in three days, Lucas and Peyton eyes connected.. Peyton swallowed hard, not wanting to fight, but wanting to get a lot of her chest, stuff she didn't get the chance to say Friday..

Lucas noticed, that she was still pale and her eyes were bloodshot, knowing her like he did, he could tell she had being crying for a while.. " Brooke, could you please go so I can talk to my wife?" He said, still looking at Peyton.

" Sure Luke," Brooke said, as she stood up. " I'll call you later Peyt," she said, kissing the top of Peyton's head.

Peyton looked up at her, giving her a little smile, Brooke could tell she was nervous and scared, Brooke bend down next to her ear, " Remember, that man loves you, and you love that man., you guys world doesn't work without each other, I promise just be honest with him, and everything will be fine. Don't leave him Peyton. "

" Thanks, for being there with me today, I love you B. Baker.." Peyton said, ignoring her last comment.

" You're welcome. I love you to P. Scott." Brooke, give her a little wink " Later Luke," she said, as she walked to the front door, praying that the two actually sat down in talked this time.. But she had a feeling things were about to get more out of control.

Once Brooke was out the door, Peyton looked down at her fingers, and mindlessly started to play with her wedding ring, waiting for Lucas to talk first, Lucas was standing behind the couch looking at her, he knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to fight, His mind went back to what Peyton said, to Brooke, Thanks for being with me today, that's when he realized that she must have done it, she killed their baby... He walked over to the chair, across from her, he couldn't sit beside her, because that would be like he forgave her, for killing their baby. and that's something he could never do..,.

Peyton shut her eyes tightly trying to keep from crying anymore, she hated what was going on between them, she missed being in his arms, she always felt the safest there. She looked up at him, to found him crying...She raised an eye brow, wondering what had him crying, " Why are you crying?" she asked, in a scared tone, afraid of his answer... He didn't answer her,which lead her to say, " I'm going to move in with my dad.." His eyes snapped open, looking at her with a confuse glaze, " I think we should talk to the girls tonight, and the boys I don't know what to say to them, their not going to understand what's going on. So I figured I could take them with me, and...

" You want to take my boys away from me.?"

She looked down at her ring again, " I would never take your children away from you Lucas, I jus...

" Funny you sad that, considering you just took a way a life that was part of me.." He said, in a bitter tone...interrupting her.

It was Peyton's turn to look at him with a look of hurt, and confusing, " What are..." then it dawn on her. She stood up. Clearly don't liking that they were headed down the same road again, she knew what she had to do. " Look I talked to a lawyer,and the papers can be ready in a day or two. I just figured we should talk about what to say to the kids.."

His angry disappeared when he realized that julian was right, she thought they were headed for a divorce.." Peyton I don't want a divorce, I just want to talk about what you did... I'm pissed that you killed our baby, and you are pretending like it's no big deal to you.. Your being pretty heartless to me."

" I got my bags in the car, I was hoping to be gone before you got home, but Brooke insisted that we should talk, But I don't really see the point, cause your right, I'm not the same Peyton I was when you married me, and you're not the same Lucas I married, we drifted apart, and it's best if you end it now..."

" No we aren't ending nothing," he said, standing up.. Not believing where this was going.. " You are not going to leave, and make people thing I ruined our marriage.."

" I would never do that, " She said, starring at him, " Look I think we should be adults about this, If anyone ask I'll just tell them that we grew apart, "

" Like their going to believe that."

"What do I care if they believe me or not," She walked over to the table beside the door, " I'll pick the boys up,and take them to dad's he knows we are coming. " she told him, as she took her ring off..The tears that she was trying not to let out, came out slowly, as she laid the ring on the table.

Lucas literally heard his heart-break as he watched her take the ring off, this wasn't how their little chat was supposed to go, he was supposed to make things better, not worsted, But he didn't try to stop her, he just stood there, watching her. Knowing it was killing her as must as it was him, but both were too hard-headed to admit it or to stop it...

She picked up her keys. she really thought he would talk her out of it, Brooke knew what she was doing, and was against it, Brooke said he won't let her leave, but boy was Brooke wrong, he wasn't saying anything or doing anything.. She open the front door, and turned to face him, he was standing in the middle of their living room tears rolling down his face, his hands in his pockets, " We do need to talk, about the bills, the house, the kids, the baby..." they locked eyes, " I didn't do, I never even had an appointment to do it, I wish you would have just talked to me, instead of treating me like I was a child and yelling at me, Then maybe, things wouldn't have gotten this far..bye Lucas.." she said, as she walked out the door.. it was her turn to leave him for once..

He just stood there with his mouth open, she didn't kill the baby, she's still pregnant, and he should be happy, and he should of ran after her, or said something to make her turn around, to make her stay, but he didn't he let her go...


	7. Talking Things Out Part 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I want to thank, CookieLover96, Tpassions14... for inspiring me to finish this chapter.. I was having some doubts with it, since some people, were totally over reacting, to where I was taking Lucas's and Peyton's story line. It's a short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, This chapter, will start the talk Leyton should of had, and the next chapter will finish it...Sorry it's a rushed chapter..  
**

**Please let me know what you think...**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 7

Peyton rubbed her head, as she turned off the engine, "Mama, why are we at grandpa's?" Nick asked, leaning over the driver's seat..

She took a deep breath, " Um...your grandpa, wants us to stay with him tonight.." she knows it sounds silly, it's not like he lives far away, but she needed to be here, her dad needs her, and she needs...well, she needs her husband... more than she has ever needed him. But she knew that wasn't going to happen...

"On a school night?" Keith tone was laced with shocked,

She had to laugh at his tone, " Yes, it's just a night or two..." she knew they were going to question her, she never lets any of her kids spend the night anywhere on a school night..

"Why?"

" Because he missed us.."

"Why?"

"Because, he's my dad, and your grandpa..and he wanted to spend some time with us."

"Why?"

" I don't know why.." she said, in an annoyed tone..

"Why?"

" Nick... Go see your grandfather.." She said, in a loud tone, she didn't want to play the why game with them, not today..

The boys looked at each other, " Where is Anna and Beth? Are they coming?" Keith asked, in an innocent tone.

"No, they're not coming, you know your sisters, they think, they are to grown up to spend a night with their grandfather.." She told them, hoping they were done asking questions. But she knew one more was coming...

" What about daddy?" Nick asked, as he open the car door, "We can't have fun without daddy.."

Peyton put her head down, biting her lip, trying to stop herself from crying.. "D...da...daddy, isn't coming... he's got to stay with your sisters.."

" Oh man...that sucks..." Nick said, as he got out of the car...

" It sure does,," Keith agreed, as they both slammed their car doors..

Peyton watched as the boys, ran into her dad's house.. She just sat there, replaying the little conversation she had with Lucas, "Damn..." She yelled, " God, I was so stupid, " she slammed her hands down on the steeling wheel. As she allowed herself to cry again..

* * *

Lucas sat in his favorite chair, with Peyton's wedding ring in his hand.. He couldn't believe she took it off, she promised him, it would never leave her finger. " divorced " he whispered, ..." She actually called a divorce law..." he couldn't believe it, this was going way to far, farther than he intended for it to go...

" Hey Daddy.." Elizabeth said, as she walked into the house..

Lucas sat up straight, and slipped Peyton's ring in his pocket, he wasn't ready to explain to her why he had it, or where her mom was.. or if she was coming back. Cause honestly, he didn't know the answer to that question. "Hey.. Good day?"

She shrugged, " it was okay..."

"Where's Anna?"

"Cheerleading practices..."

" Oh...wait, if she's at practices, how did you get home?" He asked, hoping she says, mom came in got me, and that she's right outside.

She pretend to look into her bag, like she was actually looking for something.. " A friend, we were suppose to stay after school, but my lap partner didn't show up. " she said, hoping he dropped it, but knew he was going to question it..Which he does...

"A friend? Do I know this friend? "

She continued to ram sake her bag, " No, but mom said it was okay..." she hated lying to him, and she knew she just deal herself a hand she won't be able to play.. Once he asks her mom, and her mom, tells him she has no idea what she was talking about.. But she figured, she had time to come up with another lie.. That's the problem with lying, one lie ends up being a hundred more.

Lucas is silent for a moment, " Oh... So was this friend, a guy friend or a girl friend?"

She rolled her eyes, " A girl dad." she said, as she zip up her bag..." I'm going to head upstairs, I got a paper due tomorrow.."

"You need help?"

She eyed him for a moment, knowing something was odd..." Everything okay?" she asked, in a concern tone.

" Yeah...why wouldn't it be?"

" I don't know it's just it's been a while since you offered to help me with homework.."

Lucas laughed, " So just because, I offered to help, you automatically think something is wrong...I do worry about my children's education.."

She sighed, " I know you do... I'm actually almost done, maybe when I'm finish you could read it for me?"

" I would love to.."

She gave him, a sight nod, before walking over to the steps, " Where's mom?"

" She's working late.." He replied, hating that he just lied to his daughter, he never lied to her, or any of his kids.. But he didn't know what to say. He himself was still in shock..

"So everything okay with you guys?" she knew it wasn't her business, but it bugged her all day, the way they acted this morning.

" Yes, Beth everything is okay..." he gave her a reassuring smile..

"Good, so she is feeling better, she was pretty sick this morning."

" A little better, you know your mom, she never lets a little bug hold her down.."

" Yeah, I know, the boys are being really quite you should be worried.."She teased, as she jogged up the stairs...

He smiled, at her little joke, he waited till he heard her door shut, before he said, " I've never been more worried.." he pulled out the ring from his pocket..." What can I do now?" he questioned himself, he picked up his cell, dialing a number " Hey, Can we talk?"

* * *

Peyton was in the kitchen, making dinner, " Something smells good." Larry said, as he walked into the kitchen.. " I miss you cooking for me.."

" All you had to do was ask, I would have cooked for you everyday, if you wanted me to.." She told him, as she stirred the sauce..

" I know sweetheart, but you have your own family to be cooking for, I didn't want to take you away from them.."

" Daddy, you are my family, I love taking care of you..."

Larry just smiled, as he sat down on the bar stool, " So Keith just informed me, you guys are spending the night?" Peyton looked up at him, " I thought you said you was just coming over to cook me dinner?"

" That's what I'm doing, "

" Peyton, I love you, but honey you can't just move in here, I know your worried, but I'm going to beat this, I'm going to be fine..." Peyton pretend not to hear him.." I'm surprized, you didn't bring the whole family," he laughed, " Let me guess, Lucas and the girls are coming over later.."

" No, daddy had to stay with Anna and Beth" Keith said walking into the room...Larry nodded,," Hey grandpa, did you know that a hammerhead shark, has a hammer for a head.."

Larry laughed, " Actually, his head is shaped like a hammer, he doesn't had a hammer, as a head." he corrected his grandson.. "What is this shark day?" he asked, noticing the book he had.

"Yea, did you know a shark can be as long as forty feet..."

" Not forty feet, you goof, six feet...you so stupid..." Nick said, as he sat down at the table..

"Nicholas Julian Scott, do not call your brother names, it's not nice..." Peyton warned him..

"Yes ma'am..."

"Do you guys have homework, "

" No...can we got outside?"

" Sure, just till dinner is ready.."

"Okay..."

Larry sat smiling, loving watching his daughter, as a mother.."Peyton, you know you are doing a great job with these kids, you are a great mother.."

" Thank you daddy.." she said, as she reached for another pot... A great mother, but a lousy wife.. she thought...

Larry knew something was wrong, something more was laying on her mind, other than what she found out today.." Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Something seems off, even today at the doctor's office you seem distance...I want to be here for you, I know this is hard, but I can't have you shutting me out.."

She shook her head, " Dad, I'm not shutting you out, I'm find, I promise..." no she's not fine, she's falling apart, slowly, she's losing her dad, and her husband.. Life just wasn't playing fair...

"Okay, I'm glad you have Lucas, I know he will help you through this, that man loves you so much... I can't tell you how happy I am knowing you have a wonderful, loving supporting husband, "

His words got to her, she drop the spoon, " Oh, Daddy... I messed up... I messed everything up.." she cried, as she walked over to him.

Larry was shocked, he held her closes, " What did you mess up? "

" My life, my happiness..." she pulled back..looking at him.. " My marriage..."

"What do you mean?"

" I left Lucas...and I don't even know, why I did it...God, I'm such a fool..."

Larry was about to reply when.." Yep you are dinfinley a fool, " they turn to see Brooke standing in the door way..." Seriously Peyton? You promised me, you were going to talk to him, telling him what you should have said, Friday night when this all went down... But instead, you told him you filed for a divorce and took off your freaking ring..What the hell was that?"

" I didn't say I filed, I just said, I talked to a lawyer, and that the papers could be ready within two days...Did you talk to him?"

" He call me, pretty upset, heartbroken even, asking me if you were serious... cause he doesn't know what to do with out you.."

Larry looked at her left hand, " Why did you take your ring off?"

She looked down at her hand, " I thought he would...come after me, try to stop me...but he didn't.."

"What cause this?"

" A huge misunderstanding.." Peyton said, as she sat down.."That was my fault, And I don't know how to fix it, "

Brooke was pissed, but felt bad for her friend." Do you want a divorce?'

"No, I love him..."

"Well. you better do something, cause your daughter, is at my house, she is convinced that you guys are heading for a divorce "

"What?'"

"Anna, is out my house, crying her eyes out, she is so worried about you guys, questioned what happen, she actually thinks Lucas cheated on you, that's why you won't look at him.."

Peyton closed her eyes, " Oh God..."

"So yes, Peyton this has gone to far...it time to fix it now..."

"But how?"

Brooke walked over to her, " Well, you're going to leave the boys here with your dad," Larry agreed with her, "I'm going to take you home, get Beth, take her back to my house... "

"Then what?' she knew what they were going to say..

" Well, honey," Larry began.' you're going to lock the doors, the windows, turn off your cells., unplug you home phone, turn off the tv's, music, computers, everything... "

" And then your going to make Lucas sit down, and tell him that its' your turn to talk..." Brooke paused..." Then your going to tell him everything, and I mean everything, "

" And most importantly, make sure you tell him you love him... and no matter what, do not go to bed, or leave, stay there, till you worked everything out..." Larry pointed his finger at her, like he used to do when she was a child, " Don't you dare throw away eighteen years of married Peyton, over a misunderstanding..."

Brooke told a hold of her hand, " I'm going to tell you the same thing, you told me when Julian and I were having problems...a good marriage comes from commitment in each other and never giving up through all the rough times!...Do not give up Peyton.."

* * *

" Dad, what's for dinner?" Elizabeth yelled from the kitchen.

Lucas walked into the room, " I don't know...what do you want?" he said, as he lean over the counter..

" Can we order a pizza?"

" Yeah, " he pulled out his cell, dialing the number" Yes, I would like to order two large pizza..yeah, I'll hold.."

Elizabeth sat down at the table, " Meat lovers," she told her dad.. Lucas nodded...

" Yes, I want a large meat lovers and a ..he stopped, as he heard the front door close, then thought it was Anna, and continued his order.." And a p

" Hey Mama," Elizabeth said, seeing Peyton walking into the kitchen.

Lucas dropped the phone, he turned to look at his wife.. his mouth open but again he was speechless,,,"Dad's ordering a pizza..."

Peyton gave her a nod, she wanted to look at her husband but was afraid of breaking down in front of her daughter, She took a deep breath, " Honey, could you do me a favor?'

"Sure?"

" Could you go over to your aunt Brooke's for the night, Anna is already there, and your brothers, are with your grandpa."

Her eye brows raised, "Why?"

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest., " Your dad and I need to talk, " Elizabeth sees the pleading in her eyes, and knows something's wrong.. " Brooke, is out in the car... Have her stop in get you a pizza...if you want.."

" Okay..." She stood up, " Everything is okay right, dad said it was?"

Peyton knew Lucas, probably just said that not to worry her, " It will be.. I promise, "

"Good, " she hugged her mom," So did you find out today?" she wanted to know if she was going to be a big sister, again..

Peyton smiled, " Yeah, you got your wish.." she said, figuring she needed to get use to being pregnant and everyone knowing.. "And you can tell your sister to, and the rest if you want.."

" I'm so happy for you guys.." she hugged her mom again, then hugged her dad.. " I love you guys.." she said, in the most cheerful tone, that either one of her parents have ever heard from her.. " Okay, I'm going.."

Peyton stood there, looking down at the floor, Lucas was staring at her, shocked that she actually wanted people to know, and a little upset, that she seemed happy about the pregnancy now. Once she heard the door closes, she walked over to the back door, and locked it, she then, unplugged the phone, took out her cell turned it off, grabbed Lucas's who's was laying on the stove, she turn it off.

Lucas watched her, she then surprised him, as she grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the kitchen, she locked the front door, and turn the tv off. She pushed him down onto their couch.. Then started pacing back and forth in front of him.." What...

She held up her hand to silent him, " No, you don't get to talk... this is my turn...I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully... There are things that I need to say, that I didn't get the change to the other night. But I don't blame you, you had ever right to be upset with me, I understand that completely, but you jumped to conclusion, and yes, it's my fault, i could have yelled, or scream, I could have done, something, anything, to shut you up, so I could explain myself, and point out that you were wrong.. But I didn't, "

Lucas lean forward, wanting to say something, but knowing he should just let it go. She was here, and that's what matter the most to him..

" First off, yes... I talked to someone at the doctor's office, about an abortion. I didn't go to her, she came to me, I just found out I was actually pregnant, and I guess my reaction, told her that it wasn't happy news.. So she took me into one of the office's ,and we talked about my choices, I told her I could never do something like that, she said, a lot of people say that, but change their mind... She said, she happen to be one of those people, that she had three kids at home, all under the age of four, and couldn't handle another child, she was single, cause her boyfriend left her weeks before she found out she was pregnant, she basically told me her whole life story...explaining to me why she did what she did.. and that it's been about six years now, and she regrets it...".

"Peyton, what does this have to with us?" He questioned, not wanting to hear some nurse's life story, He was looking down at the floor,

" I never made a appointment to have an abortion." His head snapped up, and for the first time since she's walked into the house. Their eyes meet." It all was a huge misunderstanding."


	8. Talking Things Out Part 2

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 8 Talking Things Out Part 2...

She's see his face turn from shocked to confusion, his eyes widen with surprise. She knows his trying to read her, trying to search her eyes,

She bites her lip, as she stares at him. He sees the pleading in her eyes, begging him to believe her. " yes, I know you found the folder. " she says knowing he's battling himself, with what to believe. " The nurse gave it to me, I told her I didn't want it, but she instructed that I should at least read it, know more about it, before I made a decision. " Again he's shocked," but I will admit. That I thought about it, I drove around town, thinking of my choices, so the idea of having abortion did cross my mind, but knowing I could lose you, and that you would hate me, had me hating myself for even considering it. Yes, I plan on talking to you about what the nurse told me, and that I thought about having one. I knew what you were going to say, I knew it was going to be a huge fight. But I believed that somehow, someway you were calm my fears, because that's what you do, I get all crazy, stressed out, heading for a break down, then you fix me, you save me for my insane self.

He doesn't say anything, which gets her all nervous again, so she starts to pace again, wishing he would say something, give her an insight to what he is thinking. She hates that she feels so distance from him..

She was still pacing, and was playing with her finger, Lucas watched her, knowing she was playing with her ring finger, he knew when ever she was nerves or upset, she would play with her wedding band...He felt a sting in his heart, looking at her bare finger, he wanted to pull out the ring, walk over to her, take her hand, put the ring back on her finger, and tell her to never ever, take it off again... But, his prided won't let him, he still had unanswered questions.. " What about the card?"

She stopped pacing, it was her time to give him a confused look..."Card?"

" You said, the nurse give you the folder, so you can do your own research, and decided what you want, that you never made a appointment...So explain the card, that was inside the folder, that said, America Abortion Center, " he looked down at the floor, " On the back in your handwritten, it said..Monday, at eleven am...What did that mean?

She nodded. " That was the huge misunderstanding Lucas, yes, that was an appointment, yes, I wrote it, but no it wasn't for an abortion.."

"What was it for?"

"My dad"

"Your dad?" He repeated..

" Yes, I was driving around town, doing some thinking when my dad called me, he wanted me to take him to his doctor appointment, saying that he wasn't allow to drive, after he got his shot.. You know my dad, he insisted I write it down, knowing how I lose everything, I just grabbed the first thing I saw in wrote on it..."

" Oh..." Yep, he was feeling like an ass a little now, even though he knows now, she didn't make an appointment, he said, had one thing bothering him.." Why?"

"Why what?" she wasn't sure what he was asking, knowing they still had a lot to talk about..

" I believe you, I know you would never lie to me, but I need to know why you don't want this baby..."

She knew this question was coming, " It's not that I don't want it, cause I love this baby, but I'm scared...""

"Peyton, you have nothing to be scared about, you did...

She put her hands up to stop him, she knew what he was going to say." No Lucas, this isn't like last time, this is different..Last time, with the twins, I was worried about having two baby's, and something happening to one of them..." she sat down in the chair away from the couch, she wanted to sit next to him, she wanted to touch him, hold his hand, let his touch smooth away her fears... But wasn't to sure where his head was... " I'm worried, I'm scared, I'm stressed out, I'm turning forty Lucas, and I have so much going on.. I just don't think, I can handle everything, and be pregnant, "

Lucas stood up, it was his turn to pace, " Peyton there is nothing to be scared about, and worried, why are you worried, did the doctors tell you something.."

"No, no...everythign is good, were good Lucas, it's not health wise.."

" Then what is it?"

" I feel so stress out, like everything is coming down on me, and I'm heading for a nervous break down, " she looked down at the floor, letting her tears that she's been holding come down. " I'm scared, and worried, because I'm so stress, stress leads to miscarriages, and other heath problems, "

" What's got you stress?"

" The kids, the label, being pregnant again, and going through all the stuff that happen when your pregnant, my age, my dad.." the room went silent, as Lucas stared at her and she looked at the floor," I am happy with my life, I thought my life was compete, you, me and our five children, was enough for me..

"Well, like my mom said...God, must know we can handle another child, our he wouldn't have blessed us with another one.. "

"You told your mom?"

" I called, her this weekend, I needed to talk to someone..."

"You could have talked to me..."

"No I couldn't I was to angry, and I would have said more hurtful things, that would have really pushed you away, I left to cool down, Peyton, not because I didn't love you, and I wasn't thinking about leaving you, I was pissed, and I had to get away, I'm sorry for leaving like that, and not checking in, or answering your calls, I was being childish..."

" No, I was being childish...and I'm sorry, for not telling you this earlier, and for leaving today like I did, Lucas, that wasn't my plan.. I wanted to lay it all out with you, and fix us, but I was so mad at the way you was treating me, that I wanted to get a reaction, out of you.. I lied I didn't call a divorce's lawyer, I could never leave you for real, I love you too much, and I am so sorry, for taking my ring off, I can't even believe I did that.. And...

" So you didn't file for divorce ?" He asked, cutting her off..

"No..I didn't..."

He felt like a weighted had been lifted, he closed his eyes, letting it sink in...He walked over to her, kneeling beside her, " I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault, It's mine..."

"No it's mine.." he debated.

She shook her head, "No, I was the one that could have said something, before everything got out of control..."

" And I should have listen to you, I should have known something was wrong, and that you would never do something that horrible.."

She looked away from..." But I thought about it..."

" But you didn't do it, " He said, as he lifted her chin to look at him.." Why are you so stressed?"

" I'm turning forty next month Lucas, and Andrew is off at college, he seems so distance from us, Anna, she is a senior, before we know it,she going to be talking college, and I fear, she isn't going to go to Yale, like she dreamed..."

" Why would you say that, she a straight A student, and ...

"Brandon.." Peyton said, interrupting him... Lucas give her a concern look.." Destiny, told Brooke, who told me today, that Anna is planning on applying to whatever college, Brandon goes to, she doesn't want to be without him..." She sighed, " I don't want her changing her life plans, for some guy... "

"Me either,, we will talk to her, Baby, we have a pretty smart daughter, I believe she will make the right decision. "

"Then there's Elizabeth, I know she has totally turn herself around lately, but I have this gut feeling, that something is going on with her, something that we are totally blind to."

"Like what?"

"That's the problem, I can't put my finger on it, but it worries me..It gives me this knot in my stomach.."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her tightly, " We're just pay attention to her more, spend more time with her, But I'm pretty sure that she's fine, she seemed really happy today..." he kissed her forehead, " So that's three of our kids, what's got you worried about the boys?"

" There's not a day that go's by, I'm not worried about our boys, " She laughed, " I don't see myself, six month pregnant, and chasing them through the house... "

" Peyt, you wouldn't be doing this alone, I would never let that happen..."

" Luke, you got to work, and I got my job, house cleaning, cooking, our evil boys, my dad..." She debated, naming off just a few things that were on her mind,

" Yes, we have our jobs, but your more important.."

"Lucas, you working out-of-town more, your leaving this weekend, so you won't be here.."

"Then I'll work something out Peyton." He told her, as she start to protested..." And the house cleaning, the girls can help out, and thanks to you, both our daughters, are good cooks, they can help out a lot, with the house, the cooking, the boys,"

"But I don't want to take them away from living their lives Luke,"

" You won't, and not only do we have our daughters, we have Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Julian, my mom, Andy, and your dad.. They would all help us, you know they would, "

She closed her eyes for a moment, thankful, that he calmed some of her nervous.." Ryan, wants me to open another label..."

"I know you told me that, which I agreed with him.."

"He wants to do it now, like next week now..."

"Oh...Well, we can work something out, I know how much it means to you.."

"He wants to open it up in Atlanta, He wants me to start it up, "

"Meaning what?" He asked, " Like move there?"

"No, he isn't asking me to move there, but he is asking for me to spend a month done there, till everything is ready..."

Lucas lean back a little, thinking about what she just said, " A month, it's so bad, I don't like the idea of you been away from me, or the kids that longer, especially being pregnant..."

She touched his cheek, " Me either, that's why I'm going to tell him no on the second label"

"Peyton, baby this is your dream, you've wanted to do this for years.."

She nodded, " Yes, but I don't want to be away from my family, I can't be away, I have to be here for you all, and my daddy..."

Lucas give her a small smile, he then lean in to kiss her softly, he missed being able to kiss her...Peyton smiled, into the kiss, she cupped his face to deepen the kiss, relief washed over her, as they kissed,, yep, his kisses still made everything better.. " I missed you.." she said, as they broke apart..

Lucas rested his forehead against her's " I missed you to, I love you.." he whispered,in a loving tone.. As they stared at each other, Lucas mind started to work, " Wait, why are you so worried about your dad?" He asked, just realizing what she said, he watched as her eyes, turned for warm and loving to cold, dark... " Baby what's wrong?"

She knew she needed to tell him, she wanted to tell him today when she found out.." Well, remember, I said, my dad wanted me to take him to his appointment, "

" because he was getting a shot, and want's an allowed to drive"

"That was a lie, when I got to the doctor's office, my dad and Brooke was waiting on me, I could tell that Brooke had been crying, " A few tears fell,

Lucas wiped her tears away, "What is it?"

" My dad has lung cancer, he's had it for a while, " she started to cry loud and more uncontrollable..." He's dying Lucas, treats aren't working.."

" Oh honey," Lucas said, as he pulled her close to him, she cried into his chest, " I have to move in with him Lucas, I can't let him, be alone, he needs me..."

Lucas just held her, understanding where she was coming from, not liking it, but getting it. He didn't want her to go through this alone, " Hey, Why don't we asks your dad, to move in with us?"

She pulled back, looking at him, " You would do that for me?"

" Peyton, I would do anything for you, I love you, and I want to be here for you, It might do him some good to be around us, and his grand kids..."

She smiled, as Lucas wiped away her tears, "Where would we put him, I mean I know Andrew wouldn't care, to share his room, but his body is slowly giving out on him, I don't want him to fall coming down the stairs.."

Lucas agreed, " My office, I will just move my office stuff, up to our room, then we can fix it up for him, that way he has his own bathroom, and never has to go upstairs..."

" Your giving up your office, "

" He's apart of our family., I will do whatever I have to do, to make this work, see you're not in this alone, Baby, I would never let you face this alone.. "

SHe kissed him, sweetly, " I feel a lot better now, "

"Good, Let's call him,and tell him.."

Peyton shook her head, " We can go over there in the morning, and fight with him" she said, knowing her dad, wasn't going to agree with them. " Right now, I want to go upstairs, with you, I haven't slept good the last three nights, I'm exhausted, I want to fall asleep in your arms, "

" I like the sound of that.." He pulled her up out of the chair, " One thing though, " he pulled her ring out of his pocket.." Don't you ever take this off again, " he demanded her, in a loving, tone..

She smiled brightly, as he slipped it back on her finger, " I cross my heart, this ring will never leave my finger again..." He kissed her hand, before lifting her up, carrying her up to their bed,

They didn't even change clothes, they laid down, cuddled together, sharing little kisses here and there, Just enjoying being in each others arms again.


	9. Six Months, Down The Road

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 9. Six Months down the road

It was late Sunday afternoon, when Karen got to her son's house... " I'm back.." she yelled as she opened the front door, the house was quite, she knew that they were home, both cars where in the driveway, and it was Sunday. Every Sunday since Lucas and Peyton got married, the gang would get together on Sunday's and have dinner, Nathan and Haley with their kids, Brooke and Julian with their kids, Skillz, and Megan, she and Andy... It was the one day out of the week, that they all had free, Karen loved that Peyton came up with that idea, she loved spending the whole day with them, listening to things that happen through out the week...Having weekly dinners, was the best idea she ever heard..

" Grandma..." Nicholas yells, as he runs down the stairs, Karen kneels down so he can jump into her arms..." I missed you..."

" I missed you to, " she tells him, as she hugs him tightly, and kisses his head.. " I can't believe it's only been a month, you gotten so big..."

" Did you have fun on your vacation? did you bring me anything? where is grandpa Andy?" The little boy asks, so many questions, that makes her laugh...

" Yes, we had lots of fun, I'll show you pictures later, and yes we got you something, we got everyone something, and Grandpa Andy, is on the phone, " Karen stands back up.. " Where is everyone?"

" Mama, is helping grandpa, Dad and Keith went to the store, Elizabeth and Anna, are in their rooms, they are mad at mama, and daddy..."

"Why?"

" I don't know, I just know they are mad, and they slammed their doors last night, and I heard Mama, tell daddy that they wasn't talking to her..."Karen give him a worried look, " oh and aunt Brooke is mad at mama to,. and so is aunt Haley,,,, I think uncle Julian is mad at daddy. cause mama said, that dad isn't allowed to play with uncle Julian..because, aunt Brooke is being a bi...

" Don't finish that sentence.." She warned him...knowing what he was going to say.

"Sorry..." he said, as he looked down at the floor..

"Wow...a lot happen while I was away huh?" Karen asked, Nicholas nodded, she was about to questioned him more, when the door flew open, behind them.

" Mom.." Lucas said, as he walked in the door, " I thought you was staying down there and extra week..."

Karen pulled him into a hug.." I was, but I missed my son, and my grandkids..."

" Grandma" Keith screamed coming into the house, dropping the bags he was carrying, all over the floor... " Sorry.." he said, to his dad..

Karen and Lucas laughed, " Well, good thing, he wasn't carrying the eggs.." Lucas jokes...

"yeah, good thing." she said, before picking up her grandson, giving him a hug and kiss, like she did his brother... " What is with all the screaming?" Peyton asked, as she came out of her dad's room.. " Karen, " she said, as she waddled over to her mother in-law.

" Look, at you... are you sure, you're not carrying twins again?" Karen asked, noticing how huge her daughter in-law was, Peyton was now, eight months along..

"No!" Peyton exclaim, " It's just one baby in there, I'm just big, and I'm eating a lot..." the women hugged...

" Boys, take the bags into the kitchen.." Lucas said, as they both, bend down to pick up the bags, Keith dropped.

Once the boys were out the room, Karen asked, " How is your dad?"

" He has his days, one day he's with us, and some days, he doesn't even know who we are..." Peyton said, as her eyes teared up.. "It's hard watching someone you love go through something like this, knowing there is nothing you can do, to help them..."

Karen pulled her into a hug, " I know, and I wish you didn't have to go through this, "

" Me to, " Peyton whispered, " At least I'm not doing it alone..." she said, looking up at her husband, who winked at her..

" True, you have your amazing husband, and kids, and me, and your best friend..."

Peyton pulled back, wiping away her tears, " Right now, I don't exactly have a best friend, I guess.."

" what are you talking about..."

" My best friend is mad at me, and Haley is mad at us." she said, pointing to Lucas, " Brooke won't let Julian play with Lucas either.." she said, trying to make a joke out of the crazy situation. ".Which sucks, especially since they work together. "

"What happen?"

" Hey guys." Andy said, interrupting their conversation..." Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing Peyton's red face..

" Yeah, everything is fine.." Peyton said, as she hugged him, and kissed his cheek.. " How was Florida?"

" it was good, really good..."

" Good.." Lucas said, as he hugged him, " You guys,staying for dinner?"

" it's Sunday, don't we always have dinner here?" Andy asked, not sure what he missed..

" Well, we are short a few people this week, " Lucas said, giving his wife, a small smile. Knowing how hurt she is, over the way Brooke was acting..

" Why?"

" Well, Skillz and Megan are in New York, Megan's grandmother passed away a few days ago, So they decided to go be with her family for a while." Peyton said, as she placed her hands on her hips. " Haley and Brooke are being very childish right now, so they won't be here, and since their not coming, neither is their husbands, Nate and Julian can't play with us either, not when their wifes are mad... "

Andy and Karen shared a look..." It's a long story, " Lucas said, " How about we grill out or something..."

" That's sounds good.." Karen said.

The four of therm walked into the kitchen, " boys, you can go out in play ball for a bit, daddy is going to throw some stuff on the grill.."

" Okay..."

" So steaks, sound good?" Lucas asked, looking at his wife..

" Sounds prefect baby, with corn on the cob, and a bake potato," Peyton said, with a huge smile...

Lucas smiles, at her before walking over to her.." Whatever my girl wants" he said, as he pecks her lips.. and rubs her stomach.. "Come on Andy.."

Karen smiles, at the two, " Grandma.." Anna said, walking into the kitchen, a few moments later." When did you get back?" she asked, walking over to her, hugging her...

" just a little bit ago.."

" Good, we missed you..."

" Anna, your dad is grilling some steaks, do you want...

" I'm not hungry..." Anna said, cutting her mom off, in a tone that made Peyton's blood boil... She didn't look at her mom either, she looked up at the ceiling.

" Look, you want to be mad, so be it, but you will not talk to me like that, I am your mother, you will respected me and your father, regardless to how mad you are at us, do I make myself clear?"

Anna rolled her eyes, " Fine, " she said, with a sigh.." I'm not hungry, mom...niether is Elizabeth..." she said, in a sweet but annoyed tone.. " I just wanted a drink, them I'm going back up to my jail cell...oops, I meant my room..."

Peyton closed her eyes, calming herself down, Anna grabbed two diet cokes, and walked out the room. " What is going on with her?"

Peyton opened her eyes, " Well, not only is my best friend, and Lucas's best friend mad at us, our daughters are mad at us to... "

"Daughters?"

"Yep, Anna and Elizbeth...oh...and Destiny, is mad at us to..."

Karen's eyes widen..." What the hell happen?" she asked, as she sat down at the table, wanting to know what she missed, when she left everything was okay, everyone was getting along, well at least she thought they were...

Peyton walked over to the table, " I guess I should start at the beginning, " she said, as she sat down.


	10. Jamie's Secrets

Hey Guys, So I decided to give each problem it's on chapter, Like for example, this chapter is all about why Haley is upset with Leyton. The next chapter will be why Brooke is upset and so on... Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the support for this story, I'm glad you guys like it..And if you have any ideas, or something you would like to see happen, please share them with me.. I love ideas...

Any who... I have a new story, I would like for you all to check out, if you haven't yet, Forgiveness and Love, it's a little different then what I usually write, But I do think you guys will like what I have plan for it..And yes, it's a Leyton story in time...

I am in the process of updating the rest of my stories, One Step At A Time is kind of on a hold for now, I'm not to sure where to go next, since the person who was helping has suddenly stopped.. I do plan on finishing it, but just trying to get my head into it..So sorry, for the ones who are waiting for an update..

Thanks Again...

Happy Reading

Cindy

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 10. Jamie's Secrets.

January 27th, Two Months Earlier.

Lucas and Jamie were down, at the rivercourt, playing one on one, Jamie was in town visiting for the weekend, " I need a break.." Lucas says, as he tossed the ball up, and Jamie blocked it for the tenth time.

"Man, uncle Lucas you're getting old on me." Jamie teased.

Lucas slowly walked over to sit down, " Look, any other day I would disagree, but today, I actually feel older than I am.." he said, before downing his water.. " Chasing the boys all day had taken half my energy... " he admitted, as he thought about his long day with his twins.

Jamie just nodded, as he started to pace, " I bet, " he whispered, " Uncle Luke, can I talk to you.."

" Yeah man, What's up?"

" I mean if I tell you something, can you promise me, that you won't tell my mom or dad."

Lucas eyed him a moment, sensing something was bothering his nephew, " Yeah, I won't tell a soul, but you sure you don't want to talk to your dad, I thought you two were close you tell him everything."

" I do, he's like my best friend, but I... don't think he will understand this."

" Are you in trouble?"

"No, I promise, " Jamie tells him, as he sits beside him.. " It's nothing really bad, well, I don't think it is.. I'm pretty happy about it all, but I don't think my mom will be..And my dad's not going to understand part of it either.

" Part of it?" Lucas asked, as he leans forward resting his elbows on his knees.

" I got a few things going on, that I need to get off my chest, I mean don't get me wrong, I talk to Ashley about everything, but I think I'll feel better if I had someone else's advise."

" Whatever it is, I'm here for you, and I promise I won't tell a soul.."

"not even aunt Peyton."

Lucas closed his eyes, "No, I won't tell aunt Peyton either." he said, hating the idea of lying to his wife, he told Peyton everything,

"Okay... I don't want to play for the Bobcats next year.."

* * *

One Month later,

Peyton walked into their bedroom, to find her husband at his desk. " I love Haley, I do, but she is working my last nerve. " she said, as she kicked her shoes off.

"She still talking your ear off about Jamie's huge graduation party." Lucas said, as he stood up.

"Yes, and I understand she is happy, and she is a very proud mom, Hell, I'm a proud mom, I want to throw Anna, a graduation party. But What's the point of throwing a party at the coliseum in Charlotte?" She says, as she stands in front of her dresser talking her necklace off.

Lucas reached up to help her "What do you mean?" he asks, he lifts her face so he can kiss her, " Sorry, I just needed to kiss those prefect lips," he says, " Go on..." he tells her as he places his hands on her hips.

She smiles up at him, loving how he makes her feel... " She is talking with the Bobcats owner, planing a huge bash for Jamie.. "

"Why there?"

She looked at her husband like he was crazy, "Because, that where he will be playing at next year..duh..." she says, as she pulls her shirt off over her head.. " How can you not know that, doesn't Nathan talk your ear off about it.."

Lucas stepped back, as she continued to undress, " yeah... it ...just slipped my mind." he told her, as he turn to walk back over to his desk.. " You know, Jamie hasn't sign the papers with them yet,"

" Trying telling that to Haley, she'll bite your head off," She paused, as she looked at herself in the full mirror.. " God, I'm getting big... " she places her hands on her expanding stomach.

Lucas stares at her, his eyes looking at the expanded stomach, his mind wonders off, as he thinks about his nephew.. " Luke... you okay.." she walks over to him. She touches his face, her cold hand brings him back to reality.

"What?"

" What's wrong?" she asks, knowing something is on his mind.

He looks at her for a quick second, wanting to tell her what's on his mind, but not wanting to upset Jamie. "Nothing...Just thinking about how beautiful you are..."

She smiles, but not a full one, she can tell something is wrong, she can tell he wants to tell her something, and he's debating if he should or not.. " Luke, you know I know you better than anyone." she says, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist, " Yep, just like I know you better than anyone." he tells her, as he rests his forehead against hers.. " I love you..."

" I love you to..." she pecks his lips, "but I would love you more, if you tell me what's bothering you..."

He closes his eyes, knowing she won't give up in till he tells her, he thinks about what he could say, but then he didn't want to lie to her, that will only make things worst. " If I tell you, you got to promise me you won't tell a soul...Not Haley, or Brooke either."

She bites her lip, before saying.. " I cross my heart."

" Jamie's not playing for the Bobcats next year.."

" What are you talking about?"

" He's signing for the Laker's " he paused as Peyton's eye widen.. " He's moving to LA this summer..." Peyton's a little speechless, as she thinks about Haley's reaction. " And there one more thing .."

* * *

Two weeks ago,

Peyton had just went in to her dad's room to check on him.. When she heard the front door slam..She covered him up, since he was a sleep. Kissed his forehead, then left to see whats going on. She expected to see her husband, our one of her daughters, but as she turn the corner, she saw Haley going up their stairs.. Like she was on a quest. She followed her friend to see what had her so pissed,

Haley stormed into Lucas and Peyton's room... " Thanks..." she said, in a sarcastic tone.. Lucas looked up from his desk..

"What?"

" Some friend you are..What esle are you hiding from me and Nathan?'

" What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer to him, pointing her finger at him, " Don't acted like you have no clue why I'm here... I can't believe you would keep this from me, I have ever right to know, he's my fucking son..."

Lucas knew from her last sentence what brought her here, and had her so pissed. " Haley. " he tried, but she wouldn't let him talk.

" No, don't Haley me, I don't want to hear whatever lame ass excuse you have, that makes you think it's okay to lie to me... You are supposed to be my best friend, which means you should have come to me, We look like fucking ass's, planning this huge blow out, only to find out later from some stranger, that our son signed with another team.." She scream, at him... her voice full of anger. " And then to find out that, my best friend slash brother in-law knew all about this months ago..."

He stood up, " Look, I wanted to tell you, I did. but Jamie asked me not to...

"It doesn't matter " she interrupted him, " You should have still said something... two months Lucas, two fucking months you knew this shit, and didn't think I have a right to know... "

Lucas looked down at the floor, he knew she was going to be upset, he was expecting a little disagreement with her, but he didn't think she was going to take it this hard. " Laker's aren't a bad team., and I think we should

She moved over to him standing an inch away from him now... " Don't you dare tell me what you think we should do or we should say, you.." she said, pointing at him. "Don't have a say in my son's life, there is no we, when it comes to my family, You should have stay the hell out of it..."

Peyton was standing by the door listening to them, when Anna walked up the stairs, " What's going on?"

" Nothing for you to worry about, just a little disagreement between your dad, and aunt Haley."

Anna looked into her parents room, As her father spoke again. " Haley I think we should calm down,.. " Lucas said, as he try to calm her down.. " Why don't we sit in talk about this like adults, "

" I don't want to sit and talk about this like adults, I want to yell, and scream... to show you how pissed I really am... " She ran her fingers through her hair.. " We had his life planned out for him, Luke..." she said, in a lower tone. " This wasn't part of the plan...I just...

"Well, sometimes babies aren't plan aunt Haley, they just happen, " Anna said, interrupting their conversation. She didn't know the whole details, but she did know Ashley was having a baby, Ashley told her and Destiny one night through one of their Facebook chats.

Haley turned to face her niece, Peyton knew immediately by the widen shocked eyes, that Jamie felled to tell her that part.. " What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, in a tone that was a little to harsh, one she has never used with her niece's or nephews before.

Anna was a little taken back by her tone, " I'm sorry, I know this isn't my business, but I just wanted to point out that neither Jamie or Ashley planned on having a baby right now, it wasn't something they wanted till later, but it's happening now, and a baby is supposed to be a blessing, I just...

Haley could feel her legs, " A baby?" she whispered..." Jamie is going to have a baby..." was the last words to leave her mouth, she collapsed, a few seconds later...

* * *

"Are you telling me she actually passed out?" Karen asked, Peyton.. in a concern voice.

" Yep, Lucas took her to the hospital. we stay there till the doctor said she was going to be okay, he said, sometime people can collapse after hearing shocking news..."

Karen, shook her head.. " So Jamie is going to play for the Laker's next year, not the Bobcat's, he's moving to LA, instead of Charlotte, like Haley was telling everyone, and he's going to be a daddy.." She said, trying to recap, what she was just told...

" Right, and Haley hasn't talked to us since that day..."

"What about Nathan?"

"Well, Nathan was a little upset over the whole Bobcats thing, I think he just wanted Jamie to play for a team he played for, " Karen nodded, " And he seems okay with being a granddad, he told Skillz, he was ready for the next chapter in his life, and if being a grandfather is what it's suppose to be, he's ready for it.."

Karen smiled, " Being a grandparent is an amazing thing, I think they will make wonderful grandparents... "

Peyton smiled at her, " I just wish Haley wasn't so upset, she won't answer her phone, and if we go over there, she goes in locks herself in her room... "

Karen touched her arm, "Give her time Peyton, she's got a lot of new changes coming, Her first-born is moving across the country, and he's going to be a daddy for the first time, She just probably didn't plan on Jamie raising his family so far away, give her time she'll come around.

" I hope so...Luke says, it isn't bothering him, but I know it is.."

Karen nodded, knowing she was right, Lucas hated when Haley was upset with him, " So now that I know, why Haley's upset with you guys, What happen between you and Brooke?"

Peyton left out a loud sigh. " Brooke is being very childish, I'm not even sure if I want to make up with her or not..."


	11. Brooke's Mad Spell

Hey Guys, So this chapter, is what has Brooke upset with Leyton, the next one will be why their daughters, are upset, then after that, I'll get back on track with this story, where we left off with chapter 9... Sorry if these chapters are boring you, It's just easier for me, to write them this way..

I also decided to write this chapter, in Peyton's POV..So the beginning is in Peyton's Pov, like Peyton talking to Karen, about what happen between her and Brooke.. The end is back to normal, I hope that doesn't confused anybody.

Thanks Again for reading and reviewing

Happy Reading

Cindy

* * *

Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter 11. Brooke's Mad Spell..

So it started about two or three weeks ago, I believe. It was a Thursday night, Lucas and I were getting ready for bed, the kids and dad were already sleeping. I heard a noise, Lucas said, I was hearing things, but I knew what I heard,

" Fine, Make your seven month pregnant wife, go look for herself.."

" Peyton, there wasn't no noise.. "

" Yes there was Lucas."

" Maybe it's the wind, the weather man said we had a storm moving into our area."

I was about to disagree with him, when we heard a door slamming, I looked at Lucas, with my I told you so look. " Stay here, I'll go check it out.."

" No, I'm going with you.."

" Peyton, I..

" Shut up Lucas, I'm coming..."

We slowly walked down the stairs, we didn't see anything, it wasn't till we made it to the bottom of the steps, that we heard something coming from the kitchen. Lucas got the baseball bat, that we kept by the front door.. We walked into the kitchen, and yep someone was in there. Lucas pulled back the bat, ready to swing at who ever it was, as we turned the corner in Lucas switched the light on,

"Andrew.."

Andrew jumped " Wow, you guys know how to scare someone, "

" What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I pushed Lucas out of my way, so I could hug my son.

We hugged, " Just thought I would visit, I miss you guys.."

"Are you in trouble?" I asked

" No mom, I'm not in trouble, I have tomorrow off, so I figured I would drive up to spend the weekend with my family, Whats so wrong with that?"

" Nothing, were glad your here." Lucas told him, as he hugged him.

We sat up, and talked for another hour, before, I just had to get some sleep, I was just so happy that Andrew was there, that I decided not to send the kids to school the next day. We packed up the car, in took a ride up to the mountains, just Lucas, me, the kids, and dad.. thankfully, dad was having a good day, so he was excited to go to..

It was really fun, just like the old days.. Lucas and I used to take them up there all the time, I was so happy to have my whole family together, Lucas and the kids did some hiking, I wanted to, but your son, wouldn't let me. So dad and I stay, and got lunch ready. Karen, it was the best day, it really was.

It was really late when we got back, the boys were exhausted, so Andrew and Lucas carried them upstairs, I got dad ready for bed.. The next morning we all slept in till like ten, which you know is odd for us, since Lucas is a morning person. It rained all day, so we decided to stay in, we all sat in the living room, playing broad games, cards, watching movies, played that just dance game, and some other games the boys had on the Wii,

It was turning out to be the best weekend, it was a little after eight that Saturday, when Destiny popped over to tell Anna something, She was a little shock to see Andrew, and Andrew acted like he didn't really want to see her.

Lucas and I were changing dad, when Andrew came in, " Destiny and I are going to go for a walk.. "

" Okay.." I told him, I could sense something was up. " Is everything okay with you two?"

" Yeah, "

I guess if I wasn't so busy with my dad, or just so happy with having my entire family with me, making it feel like the old days, I might have pushed him, a little more.. I just didn't really think anything was up. It was about eleven, when Luke said, he was turning in..

" I'm going to wait up for Andrew.."

" Peyton he isn't a child anymore..Come to bed"

" But, I..

" Peyton, please come to bed, you can talk to him in the morning." I sighed, but didn't move " Let him enjoy sometime with his girlfriend, its got to be hard on them to spend so much time apart.. They deserve to spend some alone time together.."

" Fine, let's go to bed..."

Lucas just smiled, at me, as he helped me up the stairs, but as we were walking up the stairs, Andrew walked in the door. " Hey baby," I said, as he walked over to us.

" You okay?" Lucas asked him. Both of us noticing the sadness in his eyes.

" Look, I figured I'll just tell you guys now, before you hear it from Anna, Destiny and I decided to break up tonight."

"What why?"

" It was a decision we came to, together, mom, I guess long distances isn't as easy as we thought it was going to be."

" Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm good, it hurts a little, but it's for the best, at least we don't hate each other, "

Lucas patted him on the back, " So you guys, are still friends?"

Andrew nodded, " Yeah, we didn't want to lose our friendship" he told us, then hugged us each. " I'm going to go try get some sleep, see you in the morning.."

" I can't believe they broke up," I said, once Lucas in I were in our room.

" Me to, but at least it was a good break up."

I sat down on the bed, " I'm kind of sad about it, I always thought, Brooke and I would end up in-laws one day."

Lucas sat dow beside me, " Just because, they aren't together now, doesn't mean they won't get back together, couples break up all the time, some for good, some for a short time or longer period, Look us. we broke up for three years, and we found are way back to each other. "

" So, your saying if it's meant to be, they will find their way back to each other. Like we did.."

He wrapped his arms around me, " Yep, I believe Brooke said, it best, People who are meant to be together, always end up together in the end." he told me, as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

The next morning, after Andrew had left to go back to school, I decided to go see Destiny, you know to check up on her. I knocked on Brooke's door, " What are you doing here?" Brooke said, as she answered the door,

" Sorry, didn't know I needed a reason to visit my best friend."

" Best friend, Ha, I have no best friend" She said, as she walked into her house, I slowly walked in, shutting the door behind me.

" What the hell happen? What did I do?"

Brooke laughed bitterly, " That's right, you're going to play the innocent card. Like you don't know about the break up.."

" Yes, I do, Andrew told us last night, but I don't get whats the big deal?"

" I guess you won't, cause it wasn't you, that stayed up all night, reassuring your daughter, that all men, aren't jerk, Just Scott boys are.."

I was a really confused, " I don't understand what's going on?"

Brooke give me the coldest glare, hell, it kind of took me back to our senior year, when we got into over Lucas. " Oh, please let me explain it to you, " she said, "Let's see your son came home Thursday night, he's here all day Friday and Saturday, doesn't even call his girlfriend to let her know he's in town, She wouldn't have even known, if she didn't stop by your house last night, to get her iPod she left there. Then, she goes for a walk with him, they got to the rivercourt, where they sat in kissed and held hands, just like old times, making out like two lovers who missed each other like crazy, and hour into making out, your son, tells her that he thinks it best if they see other people.."

I shook my head, " No, he said, they talked about it, That they decided as a couple to end things." I try to defend Andrew, not believing he would lie to me.

" No, mom, I was there, so was Brandon, " Anna said, coming down the stairs, " Sorry, I didn't come home last night.."

I really felt like a bad mother, I didn't even know Anna wasn't home, I was more worried about Andrew, I thought Anna was up in her room. " But Destiny was a mess, and she needed me.."

" It's okay," I tell her, figuring that I would talk to her later. " So Andrew did the breaking." I asked, not wanting to believe it, Because Andrew has never lied to us, I just don't get why he would say if was a mutual break up, if it wasn't.

" Yeah, he said, something about long distance, Destiny try to stop him, telling him, that they can make it work, but then he said, something, that even shocked me..." Anna sighed, " He...

" Met someone else, that's what happen.." Brooke finished for her.. " The bimbo's name is Kelly,"

" Kelly..." I repeated...remembering Andrew mention her once, " She's just a friend.."

Brooke glared at me, giving me her are you kidding me look, " A friend?" she questioned, " Just a friend, " she laughed out loud... " You knew about her?"

" I don't know much, other than she is one of his new friends, he made.."

" Friends, my ass. more like friends with benefits.. little whore..."

" Brooke, you don;t even know the girl, so you can't call her a whore.."

" I can called her whatever I want,. bimbo, whore, man stealer, home wrecker, slut..."

" Brooke, I can't believe you are acting this way, I mean I am sorry, that they broke up, I didn't want it to happen. But couples break up, and it sucks, especially when someone gets hurt.."

" I figured you would say something like that, I mean. he is your son, he was raised by Lucas, you know the old saying, The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

" What does, that mean?"

" I'm just saying, like father, like son..." She told me, as she walked into her kitchen. Leaving me standing there, shocked.

" Can you please explain yourself?" I asked her, totally confused my her comments..

She walked back into the living room, sitting down on her chair, " Let me explain to you then... I'm not shocked that Andrew cheated on my daughter, I kind of expected it... " she said, as she took a sip of her coffee, before finishing.. " He is Lucas's son, well, maybe not his real son, but Lucas did raise him... So it makes sense, for Andrew to be a cheater, just like his father..."

I put my hands on my hips, staring at her, clearly not believing she just said that... " Are you trying to say Lucas is cheating on me... "

" He probably is, I mean it is in his blood...I think it's kind of funny, My first love was Lucas, who happens to be a Scott, he broke my heart by cheating on me, and now years later, his son breaks my daughter's heart the same way he did mine.."

I was surprised that Brooke was going down this road, " Brooke, that happen over two decades ago.. Why are you bring it up now..."

" I'm not trying to live in the past, or bring up hurtful memories, I'm just showing you, how both situation are the same, Expect, Destiny only got her heart-broken, by her boyfriend, I got my heart-broken, by the boy I loved and the girl I loved, Destiny, lucked out, her best friends wasn't a home wrecker.""

" Seriously, we are going to go down this road again, "

Brooke just sat there staring at me, I could tell she was pissed, really pissed, I guess and someway, I totally, get why, I mean she wanted to protected her daughter, I guess I would have felt the same way, if it was Destiny who broke Andrew's heart...

"Where is your bastard son this morning, having phone sex with the bimbo.." He tone was so harsh, and rude.

" Don't call him that..."

" Why not it's what he is?"

"Brooke, I might be seven months pregnant, but I'll still beat the shit out of you..." I warned her, forgetting Anna was in the room. I was getting pissed, I hated the way she was talking about her God son.

" Then bring your fat ass, over here.." Brooke said, as she stood up..

' You don't think I will, Cause honey, I will..." I screamed at her..

"Stop it..." Destiny yelled, as she walked down the steps.

" Baby, I am so sorry, " Brooke said, as she walked over to her daughter, " Did we wake you?"

" I haven't been a sleep, I just closed my eyes, for a moment, I wanted some alone time.. Why are you guys screaming at each other.."

Brooke, looked at me, " We were just playing around.. it's nothing to worry about.."

" Mom, I heard everything, and I don't get why you are upset with aunt Peyton, yes, her son broke my heart, and it's a pain I don't ever want to feel again.. But it's not her fault, or Lucas... They can't be held responsible from there son's actions.."

" Destiny, I am sorry, I will talk to Andrew,"

" No we don't want you talking to him, we don't need him, nor do we want him in our lives.." Brooke said, as she hugged her daughter.. " Honey, go lay back down, mama will be in shortly, " Destiny nodded, then walked back upstairs...

I thought it was all over now, after Destiny's little speech you know that Brooke would come to her senses, and say she is sorry, but she didn't, her next words really surprised me.. " Peyton, you know I love you, and Luke, and your kids, all of them," she said, as she reached for Anna's hand... " But I feel that we all need a break from each other for a while, "

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her..

Brooke walked over to her front door, " I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you two leave, and don't come back... " she opened her door..

" Destiny is my best friend,, are you telling me I can't see her anymore.."Anna asked Brooke, with tears glazing her eyes.

Brooke looked down, I knew she wasn't meaning what she was saying, but for some reason, she was thinking, it was best for everyone to go their separate ways.. " I sorry, sweetheart, but even best friends need some time apart.." she said, looking at me.. " Please leave, I have a broken-hearted, child to take care of..."

I grabbed, Anna's hand, you know figuring Brooke was just bitchy cause she didn't get no sleep, I thought that after she got some sleep, she would come over, or call apologizing, Anna and I left, without another word..

Three days, went by and she never came by, or called, Destiny didn't even go to school. I went by her store, a few days later, figuring she calmed down a little,..

" Can I help you with something?" she asked me, like I was just another customer...

" Brooke can we talk, please, I miss my best friend, and Anna, misses hers.."

" Look, if you aren't here to buy anything, I suggest you leave, I',trying to run a business here.."

" Brooke, you are acting really childish... "

" I'm just coming to the realization that all Scott's are lairs, and cheats, and I don't want to communicate with people like that, So will you please respected my decision.. "

She walked away, leaving me standing there, more confused than ever.. I don't get why she is acting this way, I mean, we all knew that there was a chance, when Andrew and Destiny, started dating, that they could break up, and we promised, not to let their break up, come between our friendship.. I kept my promise, but apparently Brooke forget hers..

* * *

" So Brooke still hasn't talked to you..."

" No, But I'm not letting it...

" Yes, she is..." Lucas said, interrupting his mom's and his wife's little chat.. " Don't let her lie to you, she is very unhappy, she cry's herself to sleep every night over it..

" Have you forgotten I am pregnant here, so everything gets to me... " She told them, as she felt , a tear slide down her cheek..

Karen, stood up, walking over to her, " This is tearing you apart, and I bet, it's tearing Brooke apart to, " she hugged, her daughter in law.." So let me guess, Brooke not wanting to have anything to do with you guys, the reason Anna is so upset with you and Lucas?"

Peyton laughed bitterly, " No, she doesn't blame us for that, she blames Andrew, she is more mad at her dad, then me, but since I agreed with my husband in the end, she is mad at me.."

" And she can stay mad, all she wants, cause it ain't happening ever.." Lucas said, as he walked over to them, " And I don't care what you guys say, I said no, that's the end of it.."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " She's going to be eighteen, Luke.. we don't really get a say in what she does, or where she go's or who she's with.."

" The hell, I don't.." Lucas yelled, making Peyton jump.. " I refuse to sit back, and watch my daughter throw her life away.. If you want to, then do, but I'm not, I don't care if she never speaks to me again, She isn't screwing her life up, if I have anything to say about it, and believe me, I have a lot to say.."

" Can someone please tell me, what is going on with my granddaughter.." Karen begged, as Anna walked into the kitchen..

" If you don't mind, I would like to tell grandma, my plans" Anna said, looking at her mom, Peyton nodded, and Lucas walked out the back door, not wanting to fight with her, right now. " Grandma, I love you and I respect you, so I hope you respect me enough, to let me talk, before you give me your opinion "


End file.
